Hogwarts Talent Showcase
by dogluv101
Summary: Finally OVER! Hogwarts is having it's very own Talent Show! Everyone want's to sign up, and win. Only one will win however. But not everyone is in this competion to win the title. Some want to win the heart of their true love. What will come out of it all
1. How do I tell her?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, whatsoever. J.K. Rowling does, so the credit goes to her. audience claps enthusiasticaly Now, on with the story...--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Why is this so hard? It was easier with Cho, and I liked her too."_ Harry thought miserably. Harry was aboard the Hogwarts Express in a compartment with his closest friends. Neville, Ginny and Ron were discussing Quidditch, Luna was reading the latest edition of The Quibbler, and Hermione was sitting against the window, reading her possibly favorite book, Hogwarts: A History.

_"She looks so cute when she is reading like that. God, I wish I could tell her how I feel."_ Yes, Harry James Potter, The Boy- Who- Lived has fallen in love with his best friend, Hermione Jane Granger, and he did not deny it. She was very pretty. What with her Golden Brown hair, gorgeous, bright brown eyes, and her amazing personality. She was an angel sent from Heaven above.

_"But if I did tell her, Ron would be furious. And Ginny, oh Ginny, she would be heartbroken. I mean, everyone knows that Ron has liked Hermione for ages, and I don't think Ginny has gotten over her crush on me. And Hermione! What would she say? She'd be shocked, furious, or I don't know! If I don't tell her though, I won't be with the love of my life. I just need the perfect way to tell her."_ Harry thought inside his head.

"Oi, Harry!" a voice yelled at Harry.

"What?" answered Harry, snapped out of his thoughts.

"I was asking you what you thought of the Chudley Cannons for the tenth time!" Ron exclaimed at Harry.

"Can you please be quieter, I am trying to read you know." a female voice asked Ron.

"Well, Hermione, if Harry had answered me in the first place, I wouldn't have yelled!" Ron snapped at Hermione.

"You still could have been quieter!" Hermione snapped back at Ron.

"Will you two stop it already?" Harry yelled before Ron could retort back at Hermione, who was now glaring in such a Mrs. Weasley way, her arms crossed on her chest. "We're not even at Hogwarts yet. The least you could do is not fight until we're there."

After much silence, the two sat back down and continued what they were originally doing. Since the dispute was settled, Harry joined Ron's and Neville discussion on Quidditch, while Ginny talked to Luna about The Quibbler. Hermione, however, reached for her book, dusted it off, and continued to read from where she left off.

The castle came into view, so they decided to put on their school robes and get ready to leave. The train came to a complete stop and they all hurried out to get a carriage to themselves. Ginny, Neville and Luna sat on one side, while Harry, Hermione, and Ron sat on the other. Ironically, Harry ended up sitting next to Hermione, which made him all nervous again.

"A whole new year, a fresh new start!" sighed Hermione. Harry smiled. The thought of new learning opportunities always excited Hermione.

_"I wonder how many books in the library Hermione has read already."_ Before Harry could ponder that, the carriage stopped and everyone was getting out. As Hermione was stepping out, she slipped and almost fell to the ground. Harry quickly reached out and grabbed her waist, holding her close. (A/N: sigh Too bad that's not me. ) Harry could smell the scent of her hair, the scent of Sweet Vanilla filling his nostrils. Oh, how he would love to bury his face within those curls.

"Oh, thanks Harry." Hermione said.

"Err, your welcome." Harry said letting go of her waist and leading the way into the Great Hall to wait for the Sorting to begin.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Well? What did you think? Good, bad, or ok? I will try to update A.S.A.P Please be nice and leave a review for me. I would appreciate it.


	2. A Talent Show!

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue. I don't own Harry Potter, so please don't sue. lol Like I said, I own nothing of Harry Potter. Now on to story--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville went over to the Gryffindor table, while Luna drifted over to the Ravenclaw table.

"When will the feast start? I'm starving." Ron moaned.

"You're always hungry. All you think about is food." Hermione pointed out.

"I don't always think about food!" Ron snapped.

"Oh, of course, how could I have forgotten? You only think about food and Quidditch." Hermione snapped back. Ron opened his mouth, and then closed it as though he had nothing to say. At that moment, the doors opened yet again and the first years walked into the Great Hall, led by Professor McGonagall.

"Boy, they just keep getting smaller and smaller." Ron whispered to Harry. Harry had to admit, they were pretty short.

The first years all lined up at the front of the hall, all looking as though they would rather disappear right on the spot. Professor McGonagall meanwhile, had set the Sorting Hat on a stool before the first. The Sorting Hat's brim opened, frightening a few of the first years, while everyone else in the hall listened.

_As all of you know, this school  
Was founded by the Hogwarts four.  
All was well until  
Slytherin decided to walk on out the door  
Never heard of again, he was  
Until after many years of time,  
When a girl was murdered in a bathroom  
Who was someone Slytherins thought were grime  
No one new why she was murdered  
Except the murderer only knew  
Many thought it was a student who committed the crime  
And everyone thought it was true  
Now we all know better now  
That the student did not commit the crime  
And we regret it so  
Now as you listen to my rhyme  
Remember what you are told  
Many differences cause much strife  
And one mistake…  
Can take a life  
Now let's move on from the past  
And concentrate on here and now  
So put me on your head  
And make an everlasting vow  
To do your best in the house  
I decide to put you in  
And promise me that you'll be loyal  
To your friends through thick and thin  
And now it is the time  
To let the Sorting begin!_ (A/N: That took forever to think of 0)

There was a loud applause as the Sorting Hat bowed to each of the four house tables. Professor McGonagall then called out each of the new student's names in alphabetical order, starting with someone named Eleanor Azar.

"I hope the sorting ends soon. I'm starving!" Ron moaned again. Hermione just rolled her eyes and continued to look ahead towards the staff table, where the sorting just ended and Professor Dumbledore stood instead.

"I have an important announcement for you all, but before that, I believe that you are rather hungry, so let's tuck in." Just as Dumbledore said that, every table was piled with delicious food.

"Ah, finally!" Ron said as he piled his plate on with everything he could reach.

Hermione looked sickened at the sight of Ron, but decided not to say anything, which Harry was thankful for. Harry didn't want Ron and Hermione to fight this early into the school year.

"So, what did you do this summer Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I visited my relatives in London. It was really fun. We went to France for a week, and we saw so many wonderful sights!" Hermione exclaimed

"Sounds like fun." Harry commented.

Hermione didn't seem to hear Harry, since she was looking ahead at the staff table again. Apparently, Dumbledore had risen and was waiting for everyone's attention.

"Now that you are fed and watered, I have a wonderful announcement to make." Dumbledore said as he surveyed all of the students who were now staring straight at him and listening closely. "Hogwarts… will be having it's first, very own Talent Show."

The whole Hall erupted with chatter. A few seats down from Harry, Harry heard Lavender tell Parvati something like "… the perfect way to tell him how I feel."

_I wonder if I can use the Talent Show to tell Hermione how I feel. Yeah, that's what I'll do!_

"Harry come on!" Ron yelled. Once again, Harry was too absorbed in his own thoughts to notice everyone getting up and leaving excluding the prefects, who were gathering the first years as neatly as possible.

Harry and Ron walked up the marble staircase and walked through the corridors to get to Gryffindor Tower.

"Pygmy Puff." Ron said.

"Correct." The Fat Lady said as she swung forward so that Ron and Harry could enter.

"So, a Talent Show. Are you going to do something for it?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, maybe. You?" Harry asked back.

"I don't know either. I might, if I can think of something to do." Ron said jokingly.

"Well, we better get to bed. Classes start tomorrow you know" Ron pointed ot.

"Yeah, we probably should. G'night." Harry said tiredly.

"Night." Ron responded.

They crawled into bed just as Seamus, Dean, and Neville came in. As Harry lied in bed, Harry couldn't really sleep. His mind was still on the Talent Show and Hermione.

_I wonder if Hermione is going to compete in the Talent Show._ Harry thought before sleep overcame him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: Ok, this is where I need your help. I already know what Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Pavarti & Padma, Dean, and Luna are going to do. I need help for the other characters: Neville, Draco, Pansy, Seamus, and Lavender. Please do help. The sooner I get help from you, the sooner I can finish chapter 3!


	3. Tryouts

A/N: Here you go! The third chapter! Sorry it took so long, but I had a lot of school work to do. I'll try my best to update sooner. Anyways, Happy Holidays Everyone!!!!! Much Love! Please Read and Review! oh, before I forget, I do not own anything to Harry Potter. that belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter Three: Tryouts…**

The next morning turned out to be sunny, causing Harry to wake up and go to class, something he did not want to do.

"Ron! Get up!" Harry shouted.

"No, I said I wanted blueberry pancakes, not blackberry pancakes…" Ron mumbled in his sleep.

"RON!" Harry exclaimed.

"What…?" Ron asked groggily.

"Come on, we got to go to class." Harry explained.

Within five minutes they were ready and walking to the Great Hall. They found Hermione already there chatting with Ginny. Ron took the empty seat next to Ginny, so Harry had to take the empty seat next to Hermione.

"Great day, isn't it?" Hermione asked.

"Maybe to you…" Ron muttered.

"Oh, you know what's even better! Tryouts are today!" Ginny excitedly announced.

"Oh yeah, you're right. Are you doing something for it Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"Yup. I'm going to show my stuff." Ginny replied happily.

"What talent? Your only talent is using a perfect Bat Bogey Hex." Ron stated.

"Would you care for me to demonstrate?" Ginny asked, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"No…" Ron trailed of in a small voice.

"Why not? I need to perfect my talent don't I? If I want to win, I have to perform at my best." Ginny stated.

"I don't want to be your guinea pig!" Ron exclaimed.

"Shut up already!" Harry yelled. Ron and Ginny looked over at him. "Just drop it. You two are having a stupid argument."

Ron and Ginny glanced at each other and quieted down as Professor McGonagall passed out timetables. She came to a halt at Hermione, who was patiently waiting for her schedule.

"Granger, Granger… well, you are cleared for all subjects. Your teachers will be very pleased. Here is your schedule." Professor McGonagall tapped on the parchment with her wand and handed it to Hermione. As soon as she grasped it, Hermione set off right away for her first class Ancient Ruins.

"Potter, Potter, well, you passed the exams nicely. You are able to continue all your subjects." Professor McGonagall said, passing Harry his schedule. Harry waited for Ron and they set off for the common room together.

"So…who will be teaching this year?" Ron asked, starting a conversation.

"I don't know. I didn't look up at the staff table." Harry replied. Truthfully, Harry had been staring at Hermione, who had not been paying any attention to anyone, but her book.

"Then what were you staring at?" Ron questioned.

"Err, nothing really." Harry replied nervously. Ron decided that that was a suitable answer, because he dropped the subject as they came up to the portrait hole.

"Gillywater." Ron said.

"Correct." The Fat Lady replied, as she swung forward to allow them entrance. Harry and Ron stepped into the Gryffindor Common Room, and sank into the same squashy armchairs by the fire.

"So, what do you think Ginny will do?" Harry asked Ron.

"No idea. I didn't think she had a talent, mind you. So, you think Hermione's going to compete?" Ron asked.

"Nope. It'd be interesting if she did though huh?" Harry said. Ron laughed.

"Yeah, I can imagine her announcement now. "Presenting," Ron said in a dramatic voice, "the only girl who can read for twenty four hours straight!" Harry and Ron laughed at the thought of Hermione reading and reciting _Hogwarts: a History _for the whole school and staff.

"Do you want to play Wizards Chess?" Ron asked.

"Sure, why not." Harry replied.

Ron put the board together and started the game. An hour passed and Harry was still losing horribly to Ron.

"Crush him! C'mon, it's not that hard." Harry exasperated.

"Either way, you still lose." Ron stated to Harry.

Harry sighed. "I know." Harry said while collecting the broken pieces.

"My turn. Queen to B3." Ron announced to his pieces. The Queen moved and cornered Harry's King, with no way to escape. "Check Mate." Ron said lazily. Ron's Queen struck Harry's King, smashing it to pieces. Ron and Harry looked over at the clock.

"We should be heading down to Herbology now if we want to make it on time." Harry stated.

Ron nodded, and started cleaning up the pieces. They grabbed their bags and headed downstairs. Fellow students exchanged greetings to Harry and Ron while passing through the halls.

They opened the entrance doors and walked toward the greenhouses. Along the way they met a third year Ravenclaws leaving the greenhouses. They joined the line of Gryffindors and stood next to Hermione, her arms loaded with books.

"Hello Hermione." Ron and Harry said.

"Hello." Hermione responded smiling.

"_I remember when she used to have huge front teeth. Now they're straight and perfect, just like she's perfect."_ Harry thought to himself.

"How was Ancient Runs, um, Ancient Rum, um─" Ron started before he was cut off.

"It's Ancient Ruins, Ronald, and it was quite interesting actually. Debbie Ritz was trying to decipher the ruin stones, when she─"

But whatever Debbie did, Harry and Ron never found out since Professor Sprout called them inside.

"I hope you all had a good summer. Now, let's get started. Today, we shall study Shlinkmaner's Term on Herbology, and see how it fits in with the Vermillion Poxy Root. Now, open your books, and turn to page ten." Professor Sprout announced.

The rest of the class was pretty boring. The only exciting moment was when Neville found fresh Poxy Eggs in his roots, which gave off such a foul odor that nearly suffocated the entire class. The Lunch Bell rang as they filed out of the classroom, and left for lunch. They found seats next to Ginny, who seemed to be very joyful.

"Why are you so happy?" Ron asked, while helping himself to some crackers.

"Didn't you know? We only have one class left because of tryouts today. I can't wait! It's going to be so exciting! Are any you doing anything?" Ginny asked.

"Yup. I have my audition all thought up." Ron stated, "What about you Harry?"

"Hmm, oh, yeah, I thought of something to do." Harry replied.

"Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Please, why would I participate in this show when we have more important manners to worry about, like exams or S.P.E.W.?" Hermione stated as she continued to eat her lunch while reading her book. For some reason though, Ginny was smiling a huge smile at Hermione, who was looking a little strange herself. Harry just chose to ignore this and drink his Pumpkin Juice.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione gathered up their stuff and left the Great Hall to go to History of Magic class. They sat down at the desk, and took out parchment, quills, and ink. Hermione was poised to take notes, whereas Harry and Ron were poised to play Hangman. Hermione was looking very annoyed with them, but they didn't seem to notice.

The class went on as usual. Professor Binns voice droning on and on, putting many students to sleep. The final bell rang, and the class quickly exited, leaving for their Common Rooms to see when their audition time is, and to get ready for it.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their way over to the notice board, but Hermione beat them to it. She quickly scanned the list and found their names.

"Harry, your time is three thirty, and Ron your's is three forty five." Hermione said, still scanning down the list.

"Cool, we can leave together then!" Ron exclaimed.

"Well, I'm off to the library. See you later." Hermione said. She grabbed her bag and walked out of the portrait hole.

Harry and Ron went over to the squashy armchairs again and sat down. They grabbed their bags and got out parchment, ink, and a quill.

"We might as well get started." Ron stated.

"Let's work on Herbology first. It should be pretty easy by the looks of it." Harry explained.

They worked until three twenty, and Hermione still had not returned from the library.

"We should get going if we're going to make it on time." Harry said.

"Yeah, you're right." Ron replied. They put their unfinished homework away and quickly went upstairs to grab their stuff. They walked out of the portrait hole and made their way to the Entrance Hall. Many students were there, practicing their routines for their audition.

"Wow, many people want to win, huh?" Ron asked.

"Looks like it." Harry answered.

"Harry Potter!" A voice called from the Great Hall.

"See you later." Harry said. Ron nodded his head as Harry left.

"Well, Harry, let's get on with it." Dumbledore stated while shuffling papers.

Harry sighed as he walked forward. He stood in front of the table, waiting anxiously, but patiently.

"Ready Harry?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Harry nodded, and Dumbledore put a silencing charm around the Hall.

"Begin".

A/N: Well? How was it? Please review!! I will love you if you did!!! Much love!


	4. The results are in

**A/N: HA the fourth chapter! Sorry it took so long, but I still had a lot of school work to do. I at least have all the lyrics I need, so hopefully writing the next chapters will be easy. I'll try my best to update sooner. Please Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. Now, on with the story!!!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4: the results are in…**

A month later, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were found studying in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"When do you think the results will be posted?" Ron asked.

"I have no idea." Harry answered.

"They'll be posted later on today after lunch." Hermione stated.

"How did you know that?" Ron asked curiously, a hint of suspicion in his voice.

"McGonagall announced it this morning at breakfast. But you were running late and had to skip breakfast, so obviously you weren't able to hear the announcement." Hermione said while she rolled up her notes before sticking them in her bag.

"Oh, ok then." Ron said.

_"I hope I make it. If I didn't, that ruins my whole plan."_ Harry thought to himself.

"Well, we should be going to Potions, or Snape will have our heads." Hermione said while shouldering her book bag.

Harry and Ron nodded, and packed up their stuff. They grabbed their bags and left the common room for the dungeons.

They made it to Snape's room, lining up with all the Gryffindors.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Potty and Weasel." Draco Malfoy sneered at them. "Still hanging around Mudbloods I see. The stain will surely never come out now." Malfoy smirked, seeing Harry and Ron resisting the urge to curse him.

The door suddenly opened, a cold voice called "Enter" as they filed in.

The Potions room looked as grimy and horrible as ever. The eerie smell was grotesque.

"Settle down now." Professor Snape called. He took roll call and handed back essays.

"I hope your next homework is better. If these were to be your N.E.W.T.'s, many of you would have failed." Professor Snape leered at them.

Harry looked at his essay. There was a black spiky D. Harry glanced at Ron, who was staring at his grade with a grim expression.

"What did you get?" Harry whispered to Ron.

"I got a D. You?" Ron asked back.

"D." Harry mumbled.

"What about you Hermione?" Ron asked.

"An E." Hermione said disappointedly.

"Not bad. Better than ours. We both got D's." Ron stated.

"Oh, well, I suppose you'll just try harder next time then." Hermione said.

"Now class, today we will be mixing the potion known as _Mortock El Losdre_. Instructions are on the board. Ingredients can be found in the store cupboard." Snape said.

"So Hermione, why again did you not want to participate in the show?" Ron asked after they came back with the necessary ingredients.

"I have more important matters to deal with, like S.P.E.W." Hermione answered Ron.

"Oh well, suit yourself." Ron remarked.

They worked for over an hour till it was almost time to go.

"Time's up. Step away from your cauldrons." Snape directed toward the class.

There was a scuffle noise as chairs scraped on the floor. Professor Snape passed each cauldron with the same look on his face, mainly writing down comments and grades on some parchment.

He worked his way over to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who stared silently back at him. Snape lingered a moment at Harry's potion, but continued on with the same expression upon his face.

"Class is over. You may go." Snape said.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione headed toward the Great Hall to lunch. A few minutes later, they were joined by Fred and George.

"Hello everyone!" Fred greeted them while helping himself to lunch.

"How are you lot doing?" George asked.

"Fine. You?" Harry asked back.

"We're doing great. We're just waiting for the Talent Show results to come out." Fred and George both answered at the same time.

"You guys participated in this Talent Show?" Hermione inquired, her eyebrow raised.

"Of course. This should be fun. Don't you think so?" Fred asked.

Hermione snorted into her crackers. "Are you kidding me? Why should I make a mockery of myself?" Hermione questioned them, an incredulous look on her face.

"Suit yourself." George said.

"Attention!" Professor McGonagall called.

Everyone looked up at the staff table.

"The results for the Talent Show are now posted―"

Professor McGonagall didn't even finish as there was a flurry of students rushing to their dormitories.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George used secret passageways to avoid the crowd. Soon, they were upon the seventh floor.

"Password?" The Fat Lady asked.

"Flobous Nogous." They chorused.

"Correct" The Fat Lady said smiling.

They climbed in as the Fat Lady swung close. There was a crowd forming already as they made their way over to the notice board. Hermione, being smaller than the rest of them, squeezed her way into the crowd to view the notice board. She stayed there for over a minute, and then came back, her face showing no emotion.

"Well?" Ron asked.

Hermione turned toward all of them. She still had no emotion on her face. "Do you really want to know?" Hermione asked.

"Yes!" They chorused.

"Well guys, just remember to be good sports if one of you didn't make it ok?" Hermione asked.

"OK! Just tell us the results Hermione." They chorused.

Hermione took a deep breath. "Ok. Well, the final results are…."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Muahahahahaha!!! Another cliff hanger!!!! Sorry, though, I had to do it. Sorry for taking to long to update again. I'll try harder to update next time. Till next time! Please review!!!**


	5. And The Results Are

**A/N: Finally I was able to finish the 5th chapter. I am so sorry it took forever. I am hoping that in the next chapter, or the one after, I will start the Talent Show. So hopefully things go the way I plan. Please read and review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I never will.**

**Chapter 5: The results are…**

Harry, Ron, Fred and George all stared at Hermione.

"Ok. Well, the results are…" Hermione trailed off.

There was a silence between them as the suspense grew.

"You all qualified!" Hermione screamed.

"**YES!**" Harry, Ron, Fred and George cried.

"Congratulations!" Hermione exclaimed.

"What's all the commotion?" Ginny asked, having to of just come in through the portrait hole.

"We qualified for the talent show!" Ron exclaimed.

"Wow, congrats! I wonder if I did." Ginny wondered.

"Go check." Hermione said.

Ginny went over the notice board. Her eyes scanned the list for about half a minute, and then she shrieked.

"I made it! I can't believe it, I made it!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Really! That is so brilliant Ginny!" Hermione shrieked with her.

"I know! Oh, we have to go shopping Hermione! Please?" Ginny begged.

"Fine Ginny. Next Hogsmeade trip, I'll go with you." Hermione said.

"Great! We're going to have so much fun!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Says you…" Hermione mumbled.

"What was that Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all." Hermione said.

The bell for the next class rung, and they went their separate ways; Hermione to Arithmancy, Ginny to Transfiguration, Fred and George to Defense Against the Dark Arts, while Harry and Ron had a free period.

**_Hermione and Ginny P.O.V _**

"So Ginny, what do you think your brother's reactions will be when they see your act?" Hermione asked.

"Hmm, I don't know, maybe like this?" Ginny dropped her jaw, bugged out her eyes, then pretended to faint to the ground.

Hermione let out a stream of giggles. "Yeah, that might be it." Hermione said. They continued giggling for a while, and then caught their breath.

"So how are things going between you and you know who?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"Things are going good. I'm waiting for the right moment to tell him, ya know? Waiting to see how things play out." Ginny said.

Hermione nodded as they continued down to the corridor.

"And what's going on between you and Ron?" Ginny asked.

Hermione sighed. "I keep trying to shake him off, but he won't budge." Hermione said.

"Wow, he must really like you then." Ginny said.

"Yes well, hopefully he gets the message soon." Hermione said. They soon parted ways and went to class.

_**Fred and George P.O.V **_

Fred and George were on their way to Defense Against the Dark Arts when George asked a very interesting question.

"So Fred…" George started.

"Yes George." Fred answered.

"What do you think Ginny is doing for the Talent Show?" George asked.

"I don't know. I want to know though." Fred answered.

George nodded his head. "One more question." George said.

"Yes?" Fred responded.

"Can we stop by the bathroom?"

**_Harry and Ron P.O.V _**_**  
**_  
"Have you noticed Hermione's been acting strange lately?" Ron asked.

Harry was looking into the fireplace, thinking about Hermione.

"HARRY!" Ron shouted.

"Wha, what?" Harry said.

"I asked you if you noticed Hermione's been acting strange lately?" Ron asked.

"Umm, no." Harry said. Honestly, whenever Hermione was around, Harry couldn't stop thinking about her.

"Really?" Ron asked.

Harry took a moment to think about what Ron said. _'Actually, she has been strange. Just like in our third year.'_

"Er, maybe a little." Harry said.

"Yeah." Ron said nodding. At the same time, Ron's stomach grumbled.

"How's about we go down to the Kitchen's?" Harry asked smirking.

"Sounds good to me." Ron said.

**A/N: Well, there you go. Thank you for reading chapter five of this story. I also know it is short, so sorry. At least it included a little bit of H/Hr. I know I haven't updated in so long, and I am really sorry. Please review! The more reviews I get, the want to finish another chapter grows. Thanks again everyone!!**


	6. Rehearsal Times

**A/N: I know you are probably irritated by my lack of updates, but I'll explain more fully at the end of the chapter. Right now, I believe you would rather get on reading the chapter. So enjoy! By the way, this doesn't really take place during any of the books, since Dumbledore is alive as is Cedric. If anything, it is before Cedric dies.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I never will, no matter how hard I wish.**

**Chapter 6: Rehearsal Times**

A few weeks sent by, and the Talent show was in one week. Students who had made it through were being notified when their rehearsal and sound check times were. Fred and George had been in detention two hundred and sixty five times so far during the year, and they were trying to beat their record of two hundred and eighty. Other than that, things were as normal at Hogwarts as can be.

"You're going to cheer us on at the talent show, right Hermione?" Ron asked during Charms. Today they were reviewing all they had learned so far. Ron and Harry were practicing Summoning Charms, while Hermione was looking up new spells and practicing them, since she did not need to review.

"Of course I'll be there. Why wouldn't I?" Hermione asked

"I just thought that since you find the talent show to be silly and pointless, you wouldn't want to watch either." Ron said.

"I said I didn't want to participate. I never said I didn't want to even watch it." Hermione said.

"So which of us do you want to win?" Ron asked.

"I can not pick sides. That would not be right." Hermione replied. They continued this discussion all through Charms, then they headed to Transfiguration

"Harry, HARRY!" a voice called out. Harry turned around to see little Colin Creevey heading towards him.

"Hi Harry. I was told to tell you when your rehearsal time was. Yours is tonight at 8:15 in the Great Hall. And yours is at 8:30 Mr. Weasley." Colin added to Ron.

"Great. Thanks Colin, see you around." Harry called.

"Bye Harry!" Colin called back. Harry and Ron continued onward to Transfiguration where Hermione was. Harry and Ron took their seats and sat down just when Professor McGonagall walked into the classroom.

"Good afternoon class. Today we will be turning a cup into a hat. Please write down the following notes on the board." Professor McGonagall said. It took the entire class nearly twenty minutes to just write down the notes, which were already complicated enough. Once the class was done, Professor McGonagall demonstrated what they were supposed to do, and then set them to work.

Harry and Ron just could not seem to do it properly, while Hermione had transfigured her cup into a lovely hat on her third try. As usual, Harry and Ron were assigned to do extra practice for homework. They were getting ready to leave when Professor McGonagall called out to them, specifically Hermione.

"Miss Granger, could I have you for a moment please?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Go on, I'll see you at dinner." Hermione said. Harry and Ron closed the door behind them while Hermione went to talk to Professor McGonagall.

"Wonder what McGonagall wants to talk to Hermione about." Harry said.

"Eh, probably how well she did in class today or something." Ron said as they entered the Great Hall.

Harry and Ron were about halfway done with their first helping of food when Hermione joined them with a big smile on her face.

"What's up with you?" Ron asked Hermione.

"What?" Hermione asked back while helping herself to potatoes.

"What are you so happy about?" Harry asked.

"Oh, well Professor McGonagall just wanted to congratulate me on my achievements in class today."

"And she couldn't tell you that in front of us?" Ron asked.

"Maybe she did not want you two to feel bad about yourselves." Hermione suggested.

They finished dinner soon and then headed off to Gryffindor Tower. They walked into the common room and sat down at their favorite armchairs.

"What homework shall we do first then?" Hermione asked.

"Lets do Transfiguration." Harry said. They worked on Transfiguration for about an hour. Little by little, the common room began to empty out as people went to bed early or left for their rehearsal time.

"It's five till eight. We should get going Ron." Harry said while packing up his homework.

"Yeah, we should." Ron said.

"Have fun" Hermione called to them.

Harry and Ron left the common room and made their way to the Great Hall. At 8:15, Harry went inside while Ron waited outside the doors. When the clock struck 8:30, Harry waited outside while Ron had his rehearsal. While waiting, Harry distracted himself by thinking about Hermione. Harry was woken from his reverie when Ron kicked him hard in the shin to get him up.

Harry and Ron walked back to the common room, taking the usual shortcuts, and soon found themselves in front of the portrait hole. They gave the Fat Lady the password, and then entered the common room. Upon entering the room, Harry and Ron noticed Hermione wasn't there.

"She might have gone to bed already, or she could be in the library." Harry said. Ron nodded his head and they headed up to bed. They changed into their pajamas and got into their beds.

As sleep started to take over, Harry started to dream of a certain brown eyed, bushy haired witch with a smile on his face.

**A/N: There you go, the 6****th**** chapter! I had originally planned the talent show to start in this chapter, but then I decided on a three part talent show, so I figured I should just use a new chapter for the talent show. I am so sorry it took me this long to update. I have been busy with my school work again. Hopefully, I can get the 7****th**** chapter up a lot sooner. Thank you for taking the time to read this! Please leave a review, even if it is a little bit of criticism. **

**Much Love,**

**dogluv101**


	7. It’s Show Time!

**A/N: Here it is! The 7****th**** chapter of my fanfiction. It is the moment you all have been waiting for, the TALENT SHOW IS HERE!! I will put another disclaimer at the end of the chapter for the songs I have decided to use for this chapter. I had so much fun writing this chapter. In my classes, I was so devoted to writing this chapter that I was so grateful I am great at multi-tasking. I would be writing constantly, the words just flowing out on the paper. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it. Since I am on Spring Break for the week, I hope to write at least another chapter and post it before the week is over. Wish me luck.****  
**

**Also, if a character is dancing to a song, or has a song playing in the background, it will be in italics only, like this: **_**I love you, I loved you all along. And I miss you, been far away for far too long.**_

**If a character is singing to a song, the song will be in italics with a speaking quote at the beginning where they sing, to the end of where they sing, like this: **_**"I love you, I loved you all along. And I miss you, been far away for far too long.**_** I just wanted to let you know that just in case.**

**This is talking "blah"**

**This is thinking **_**'blah'**_

**To my reviewers from the last chapter:**

**lili-potter8907: Thank you so much for adding me as a favorite author! When I got the email that said that, I was so stunned. It is an honor to know that you love this story so much that I am one of your favorite authors. Thanks for your review too! What makes you think Hermione is participating? Haven't I said that she thinks it's a waste of time?**

**StunningSpellRocks2345: Wow, favorite story, and favorite author! Once again, I feel so honored that you love this story that much. **

**Readerfreak10: Haha, I thought at first you were serious (no pun intended…for now) at first. I was like "what do I need to explain?"**

**lovette: the story is being continued. And you're welcome**

**WhatI'veBeenLookingFor: Thank you for adding my story to you Alert Story list!**

**DramaQueen567: Sorry, but Hermione's not singing. I've already made that clear. Thank you for the suggestion though! Thank you also for adding my story to your Alert Story list and for adding me as one of your favorite authors! Again, I felt very special when I found out.**

**Pixie777ca: You know, you should login when using your account Pixie, but ok. Can't wait for one of the acts huh? Haha I can't wait for the reviews for it. Yes, you spelled perro right. I though for sure you were going to put madre in there somewhere. Don't worry other reviews, we're not insane (ok, maybe a little bit), we're just best friends. I LOVE YOU!!**

**Sonzai Taz: Haha, it's ok. I get impatient too. Their talents will be reveled in 3…**

**  
****Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter and I never will. I only own the plot.**

**Chapter 6: It's Show Time!**

The week went by so fast everyone. Before they knew it, it was the day of the Talent Show. Everywhere you looked, you could see nervous and anxious looking faces of those competing, or the excited and happy looking faces of those waiting to watch the show. Even Fred and George were showing a little nerves, though they constantly got over it pretty fast. There were no classes, since it was a Saturday, so everyone was anxiously waiting for 7:00 pm, when the show would start.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in their usual corner in the courtyard doing their homework. As Harry and Ron's minds were not focused on homework, Hermione had to constantly get them back to work, though it did not last long.

"Honestly, can't you guys work for at least an hour without your minds wandering elsewhere?" Hermione asked them.

"Normally, yes we would be able to. However, today is the day of the show, resulting in us being nervous. In other words, no we can't." Ron answered.

"Hermione threw Ron an I-can't-believe-you look, though Ron didn't notice. They, mostly Hermione, kept working till almost 5:00pm. Because of the show, they were having dinner early so that everyone could have enough time to get changed and so that the contestants could prepare for their time. Harry, Ron, and Hermione left for the Great Hall. They found seats along the table next to Seamus and Neville.

As dinner came to a close, Professor Dumbledore stood up. The whole Hall fell silent as everyone stared at Professor Dumbledore. Professor Dumbledore looked around the Hall with a smile on his face.

"As you all know, in an hour and a half's time, the first ever Hogwarts Talent Showcase will begin. I am sure you all would like to get changed, so if you could now please go and get ready. The doors will open at 6:45. Competitors, please arrive at 6:30. That is all."

Everyone quickly stood up and left the Great Hall. Harry, Ron, and Hermione tried to stick together, but the crowd was separating them. Hermione went off with Ginny while Harry and Ron continued their way to the common room. They finally made it, gave the Fat Lady the password, and went inside.

"Hope Hermione and Ginny made it through." Harry said. Ron nodded his head in response. They walked up the staircase to their dormitory and got ready for the show. At 6:15, Harry and Ron made their way to the Great Hall. In the Entrance Hall, students were nervously waiting to find out their show time. Harry and Ron would be in Act 3. , with Ron being first and Harry being third.

The competitors started heading inside the Great Hall to wait for the show to begin. Harry and Ron took their seats. With the other competitors next to Fred and George, who were wearing enormous cloaks over their outfits.

"What are the cloaks for?" Harry asked.

"You'll see." Fred and George responded with a wink.

The rest of the school filed in and took their seats. Chatter filled the hall as students everywhere waited for the show to begin.

'_Well, it's finally here'_ Harry thought. _'It's the night I finally tell her. Hopefully she doesn't reject me'_ Harry thought. The lights dimmed as a spotlight shone upon Professor Dumbledore on the stage. The whole hall went silent as Dumbledore surveyed them all.

"It is time for the moment you have all been waiting for. The first ever, _Hogwarts Talent Showcase_, has begun." Professor Dumbledore said.

At these words, the whole hall erupted into great cheer and applause.

"I would like to welcome Miss Rose Zeller, who will be our announcer for the rest of the evening, to the stage." Professor Dumbledore said once the noise died down. Everyone gave Rose a polite applause as she walked onto the stage.

"Let's get this show on the road then! To help get us into an upbeat mood and into the show, here's Parvati and Padma Patil!" Rose yelled into the microphone.

As Padma and Parvati came onto the stage, there was a great roar of applause for them. They had huge smiles on their faces as they waved to the audience. They stood on their spots for their performance as the waited for the music to start. The applause died down until it was quiet. Padma gave Collin and Dennis a nod of her head to tell them that she and Parvati were ready. Collin nodded back and pressed a button, and the song began.

_Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
All the gyal pon the dancefloor wantin some more what  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up_

_Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
All the gyal pon the dancefloor wantin some more what  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up_

Parvati and Padma moved their bodies to the music while the crowd cheered. _'Wow, this is going to be tough'_ Harry thought

_it goes 1 by 1 even 2 by 2  
everybody on the floor let me show you how we do  
lets go dip it low then you bring it up slow  
wind it up 1 time wind it back once more_

Parvati and Padma stood back to back. They held each others hands above their heads and lowered themselves to the floor. They bent forward and brought themselves back up slowly and continued on.

_Run, Run, Run, Run  
Everybody move run  
Lemme see you move and  
Rock it til the grooves done  
Shake it til the moon becomes the sun (Sun)  
Everybody in the club give me a run (Run)  
If you ready to move say it (Yeah Yeah)  
One time for your mind say it (Yeah Yeah)  
Well i'm ready for ya  
Come let me show ya  
You want to groove im'a show you how to move  
Come come  
_

_Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
All the gyal pon the dancefloor wantin some more what  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
All the gyal pon the dancefloor wantin some more what  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up_

"Parvati and Padma sure are setting the bar high huh?" Ron whispered to Harry.

"They sure are." Harry answered seeing the crowds' reaction to Parvati and Padma

_Hey Mr.  
Please Mr. DJ  
Tell me if you hear me  
Turn the music up  
Hey Mr.  
Please Mr. DJ  
Tell me if you hear me  
Turn the music up_

As they danced, Parvati and Padma went over to Collin and Dennis. They lip synced the words and Collin turned the music up louder.

_It goes 1 by 1 even 2 by 2  
Everybody in the club gon be rockin when i'm through  
Let the bass from the speakers run through ya sneakers  
Move both ya feet and run to the beat_

_Run, Run, Run, Run  
Everybody move run  
Lemme see you move and  
Rock it til the grooves done  
Shake it til the moon becomes the sun (Sun)  
Everybody in the club give me a run (Run)  
If you ready to move say it (Yeah Yeah)  
One time for your mind say it (Yeah Yeah)  
Well i'm ready for ya  
Come let me show ya  
You want to groove im'a show you how to move  
Come come_

As Parvati and Padma continued to dance, the cheering of the crowd grew bigger.

_Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
All the gyal pon the dancefloor wantin some more what  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
All the gyal pon the dancefloor wantin some more what  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
_

_Hey Mr.  
Please Mr. DJ  
Tell me if you hear me  
Turn the music up  
Hey Mr.  
Please Mr. DJ  
Tell me if you hear me  
Turn the music up  
_

Once again, Parvati and Padma lip synced to Collin and Dennis, this time though, they got the crowd to call out to Collin too. In response, Collin turned the music up even louder.

_Okay everybody get down if you feel me  
Put your hands up to the ceiling  
Okay everybody get down if you feel me  
Put your hands up to the ceiling  
Okay everybody get down if you feel me  
Put your hands up to the ceiling  
Okay everybody get down if you feel me  
Put your hands up to the ceiling  
_

Parvati and Padma urged the crowd to dance with them. Soon, all of the audience, even most of the other contestants were dancing.

_Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
All the gyal pon the dancefloor wantin some more what  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up_

_Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
All the gyal pon the dancefloor wantin some more what  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up_

Parvati and Padma struck a pose as the song ended. The audience gave a huge roar of applause and Parvati and Padma smiled. They took a bow and waved to the crowd as they walked of the stage.

"Well, that's going to be tough to beat, right judges!" Rose asked the judges. Professor Dumbledore sat in the middle of the table with Professor's McGonagall and Snape on either side of him.

"Here's our next contestant, Neville Longbottom!" Rose yelled. There was a polite and great applause as Neville walked onstage. On the stage, there were and assortment of the strangest looking plants they had ever seen.

"Neville will be trimming and pruning each plant. He will also be taking the magical ingredient within each plant, doing all of this within 10 minutes." Rose said.

The crowd cheered as Neville got his tools ready.

"Ready… Set… GO!" Rose yelled. A huge clock appeared so everyone could see how much time was left.

Neville got straight to work. The crowd would gasp and yell at Neville's act. Neville however paid no mind to this as he was focused on his task.

When Neville was down to last, the only had one minute to go. The crowd was counting down as Neville was quickly trying to finish.

"10… 9… 8… 7… 6…" The crowd yelled. Neville had sweat above his eyebrow.

"5… 4… 3… 2…" The crowd continued.

"One!" "DONE!" Neville cried out just before the clock reached zero. There was a tremendous applause as Neville stood with his arms above his head, grinning. Neville and a few other students carried the plants back off the stage as Rose came back.

"Wow, that was truly amazing! Here's your next act, Pansy Parkinston!" Rose yelled.

Pansy walked onstage to the sounds of only the teachers and Slytherins cheering for her. Pansy was wearing a sweatshirt, sweatpants, and high heeled black shoes.

"Looks funnier than usual doesn't she?" Ron asked Harry. Harry, trying to stifle a laugh, could only nod.

Pansy had a smile on her face. This is for you, Draco." She said. Pansy nodded to Collin and Dennis to start the music.

_Music make u lose control  
Music make u lose control_

Lets go  
Yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah  
Here we go now  
Here we go now  
Here we go now  
Here we go now  
Watch out now  
(music make u lose control)  
Misdemeanors in da house  
Ciaras in da house  
Misdemeanors in tha house  
Fat man scoop man scoop man scoop

Pansy moved her body to the music in what she probably thought was a sexy way. Honestly, most people wanted to gag.

_I've got a cute face  
Chubby waist  
Thick legs in shape  
Rump shakin both wayz  
Make u do a double take  
Planet Rocka show stopa  
Flo froppa head knocka  
Beat stalla tail droppa  
Do ma thang muthafas  
Ma rose royce lamborghini  
Blu madina alwayz beamin  
Ragtop chrome pipes  
Blu lights outta sight  
Long weave sewed in  
Say it again sewed in  
Make dat money tho it n  
Booty bouncin gon hit  
_

Pansy took off the sweatpants, revealing tight leather pants while continuing to move to the music. She then took off the sweatshirt revealing a tight leather top.

"What in BLOODY BLAZES is she doing?" Ron asked really loud looking horrified.

"I don't really know." Harry said, looking as horrified as Ron. Even the judges looked shocked.

_Everybody here  
Get it outta control  
Get yo backs off tha wall  
Cuz misdemeanor said so  
Everybody  
Everybody  
Everybody  
_

_Everybody  
_

_Well ma name is ciara  
4 all u fly fellaz  
No 1 can do it betta  
_

_She'll sing on acapella_

_Boy tha music  
Makes me lose control_

Pansy took off the leather pants, revealing short shorts. She then took off the leather top revealing a tight tank top. Pansy still continued in her weird way.

_We gon make u lose control  
And let it go 4 u kno  
U gon hit tha flo_

I rok 2 da beat till im tired (tired)  
Walk n da club it's fiya (fiya)  
Get it krunk and wired  
Wave ya hands scream louda  
If u smoke den fiya it up  
Bring da roof down  
Den holla  
If u tipsy stand up  
Dj turn it louda  
Take sumbody by da waist den uh  
Now tho it in dey face like uh  
Hypnotic robotic  
This here will rock yo bodies  
Take sumbody by da waist den uh  
Now tho it in dey face like uh  
Systematica static  
This hit be automatic

Pansy kept on stripping to the song. She took off the short shorts showing booty shorts. She also took off the tank top to show another smaller tight tank top showing her belly

_Work wait  
Work work work wait  
Work work work wait  
Work work work wait  
Do it right  
_

_Hit tha floor hit tha floor  
Hit tha floor hit tha floor  
Hit tha floor hit tha floor  
Hit tha floor_

Pansy was about to take off the shorts when the music suddenly stopped.

"Hey! What's going on?" Pansy shrieked, "I wasn't done!"

Professor McGonagall was standing next to Collins DJ booth with an unplugged cord in her hand.

"You are herby disqualified for your atrocious behavior. You completely deviated from your original routine you showed us when you auditioned. Fifty points from Slytherin!" Professor McGonagall said.

Pansy stormed and raged as she walked off the stage kicking her clothes away from the stage as Rose came back onto the stage.

Harry and Ron looked around fro Malfoy and then found him. He looked repulsed from Pansy's performance.

"Wow, that was ― um ― something. Now, please welcome the lovely Cho Chang!" Rose said.

Cho walked on stage with a graceful walk and a shy smile on her face. She stepped up to the microphone stand, waiting for the music to start. The music started, and Cho began to sing.

"_Ikutsu namida o nagashitara_

_every heart_

_sunao ni nareru darou_

_Dare ni omoi tsutaetara_

_every heart_

_kokoro mita sareru no darou_

_nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita_

_Tooi hoshi ni inotteta_

_meguru meguru toki no naka de_

_Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru_

_Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara_

_kyou mo takaisora miageteiru"_

Cho sang so beautiful, it didn't matter that it was in a different language.

"_donna egao ni deaetara_

_every heart_

_yume wo fumidasereruyo_

_hitowa_

_kanashimi no mukou ni_

_every heart_

_shiawase ukabete nemuru_

_itsuka itsuka subete no tamashii ga_

_yasuraka ni nareru youni_

_meguru meguru toki no naka de_

_boku tachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru_

_toki ni warai shugoshi naite_

_kyou mo mada aruki tsuzukete iku_

_osanai kioku no kata sumi ni_

_atatakai basho ga aru soushi_

_hoshi tachi ga hanasu mirai ga_

_itsumo kagayaite ita_

_so shine_

_meguru meguru toki no naka de_

_Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru_

_Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara_

_kyou mo takaisora miageteiru_

_meguru meguru toki no naka de_

_boku tachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru_

_toki ni warai shugoshi naite_

_kyou mo mada aruki tsuzukete iku"_

Everyone started to clap, but they heard the music start again.

"_Tell me babe, how many do I shed my tears?_

_Every Heart _

_Every Heart is not a gentle yet_

_Shall I do? I can never say my loneliness_

_Every Heart doesn't know so what to say oh what to do_

_(I) was afraid of darkness cause I felt that I was left alone_

_So I prayed for help to (the) distant million stars_

_Round & Round the planets revolve round the sun_

_And we always seek after love and peace _

_Forever more_

_Growing growing woe baby we can work it out_

_Look up at the sky _

_Every Heart is shining all today_

_Show me now, What kind of smile do I come across_

_Every Heart _

_Every Heart can take a step towards the dreams_

_All of us want to take a lasting happiness_

_Whenever you feel sad, I wanna hold you & give you a sound sleep"_

Cho was now singing the song in English so that everyone could understand what she was singing.

_"Someday Every Hearts gonna free and easy_

_We have peace of mind__Someday all the people find the way to love__Goes & Goes the time goes on we are not alone__We live on together and we will find some precious things__Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow__Don't forget believing yourself - Tomorrow's never die__There is the warm heart places on my mind__In my earlist day's there and it's so sweet__There are many stars they have talk with me so kind__They say yes always time's a friend of mine so shine__Round & Round the planets revolve round the sun__And we always seek after love and peace __Forever more__Growing growing woe baby we can work it out__Look up at the sky __Every Heart is shining all today__Goes & Goes the time goes on we are not alone__We live on together and we will find some precious things__Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow__Don't forget believing yourself - Tomorrow's never die"_

Cho smiled as the song ended. Everyone cheered for her as she smiled and walked offstage.

"Good job Cho!" Rose called out. "Our nest act is staring Cedric Diggory!"

Cedric walked on stage. He had a smile on his face as he waved to his friends. Once the noise died down, Cedric nodded to Collin, who started the music.

"This song is dedicated to my love, Cho Chang." Cedric said.

"_When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm stronger I've figured out  
How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

It's ok. It's ok. It's ok.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one"

Cedric was really into the song. Many times he would stare directly into Cho's eyes. Cho had slow tears coming down from her eyes with a smile on her face. Everyone in the hall was slowly swaying back and forth to the song. Boyfriends were holding their girlfriends close as girlfriends were doing the same to their boyfriends.

"_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

Cuz you're my, you're my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away,  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay"

'_Cedric is really good.' _Harry thought. '_This will be a little harder than I thought to win. Oh well, as long as she knows how I feel.'_

"_Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be ok  
Though my skies are turning gray_

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven"

Cedric's voice slowly died away. All you could hear after were girls screaming their heads off for Cedric.

"SHUT UP!" Rose yelled. "And thank you Cedric for that wonderful performance." Rose said to Cedric breathlessly. Cedric smiled politely and walked offstage.

"Rose sighed. "And now, please welcome, Dean Thomas!" Rose said.

Dean walked onstage with huge posters. Dean took the microphone from Rose's hand.

"Thank you, thank you!" Dean said. "For my act, I shall be telling you the whole history of the West Ham Football League!" Dean cried.

Most of the audience had no clue what Dean was talking about, so they zoned out on him. About 15 minutes later, Dean was still going.

"Umm, Dean, I am sorry, but as we have other performances, we have to cut yours short." Professor Dumbledore said.

"Oh, ok Professor. Thank you everyone!" Dean called as he gathered up all of his posters. Everyone was finally coming to, and looked to the stage as Rose came back on yawning.

"That was very enlightening Dean. Now, for your final performance in Act 1. , here is Susan Bones!" Rose yelled.

There was a gentle applause for Susan as she walked onstage. She had on a pretty light pink dress with a blue sash around the middle along with light pink shoes. She waved to her friends as she stepped up to the microphone. She took out her wand and changed the microphone into an old fashioned one. She then created the illusion of being in water. Susan nodded to Collin and Dennis and they started the music which played a lovely tune.

"_Ah ahahahah, _

_Kiss the girl_

_(kiss the girl)__  
There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss girl._

Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you too  
There's one way to ask her  
It don't take a word, not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)

Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl  
go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)"

Susan had a great voice and made the song fun by holding the microphone in her hand and dancing to the song.

"_Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
The time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she wont say a word  
Until you kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl

Shalalalala  
Don't be scared  
You better be prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how"

Susan slowed down and kneeled down onto the stage.

"_You wanna kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl  
(kiss the girl)  
(oh, ohnoo..)  
(kiss the girl, kiss the girl)  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and"_

Susan looked out at the audience and whispered "Kiss the girl". She quickly stood up and continued the song.

"_Shalalalala  
My oh myyyyy  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

Lalalala, Lalalala  
(Go on and kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss that girl!  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
(Go on and kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Kiss the girl  
(Kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss the girl"

Susan finished the song with a loud applause from the audience. Susan smiled really big as she lifted the enchantments she casted upon the microphone and the area. The crowd kept on cheering for her as she waved to everyone with a big smile on her face.

"That was amazing Susan!" Rose called to Susan. "Everyone, there will be a short intermission. Please get up, stretch, get some refreshments, and enjoy your time here!" Rose called.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! When I was writing Pansy's part, I was shaking so much from laughter. When my friend was upset, I told her to read Pansy's part, and she started cracking up. It really cheered her up so much. I had to put in something for Cedric, and I felt that "Your Guardian Angel" fitted perfectly. Now, my disclaimer for the songs I used:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the songs used in this chapter. The songs were by:**

**Pon de Replay-Rihanna**

**Lose Control-MissyElliot**

**Every Heart-both versions are by BoA Kwon**

**Your Guardian Angel-Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

**Kiss The Girl-Ashley Tisdale**

**There we go. There are 3 Acts, so I will have two more chapters devoted to the next two Acts, and then I will have a third and most likely final chapter for the winner to be announced. At the end of the Third Act, I will allow you all to vote to see your view on who should win, though I already have the winner. So please, please, please! Please leave a review with what you think of this chapter.**

**Love Always,**

**dogluv101**


	8. ACT II

**A/N: Presenting, the 8****th**** chapter of my fanfiction! I am so sorry it took me so long to type it up. I was busy with school starting up again, and then I had STAR testing to do. Thankfully, STAR testing enabled me to continue writing the chapters since I would have a lot of time after to write. Still, I feel incredibly guilty for not typing the chapter up as soon as I was finished writing it. Instead, I got started on the 9****th**** chapter and today 04/28/08 a.k.a April 28, 2008, I finished chapter 9. So, from chapter 9, I am one chapter away from being done with this story unless I add an epilogue after. I will only add an epilogue if you, the readers, want me too. I also need you to vote on a winner after the 9****th**** chapter. I have a winner in mind, but I might change the winner if I get in enough reviews saying who they voted for. I will remind you again though at the end of this chapter, before chapter 9, and especially after. **

**Also, Please Please Please leave a review!! As much as I love getting notices when my story is added to someone's "Favorites" or "Alerts" or when I am added as a "Favorite author" or "Author Alert", it is much more rewarding to see you all take your time to leave me a review voicing your thoughts about the chapter and the story. By leaving me a review, it makes me want to update as quick as possible so that I can see your thoughts on the incoming chapters.**

**Now, to those who did leave a review:**

**Pixie777ca: You are awesome. Thank you so much for leaving me a review. Hope this chapter lives up to your standards!**

**Readerfreak10: Haha, it's ok. BTW, Hermione's not doing anything.**

**Aphoride: Ok, you left a review for chapter 2, and you also added my story to your story alerts! Thank you so much!!**

**Silver Moonlight-81: Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!! I love the song Every Heart!!**

**Sonzai Taz: Thanks for reviews again!! Harry's performance is in ACT 3., which will be in the 9****th**** chapter. Don't worry, he does perform!! **

**lili-potter8907: Thank you!! Cedric's part made me cry when I was writing it. My friend was like, "What's wrong" and I was like "Cedric's so sweet!" Then she looked at me like I was crazy. haha**

**Once, again, thank you all for reviewing!**

**To those who just added my story to their "Favorites List":**

**kdanford: Thank you so much for adding my story to your favorites list, but could you Please leave me a review?**

**StaB MY HearT: Again, Thank you for adding my story to your favorites, but please leave me a review. **

**To those who added my story to their "Story Alerts":**

**Goldfrost-Tangleshadow's Love: Thank you for adding my story to your alert. Please also leave me a review.**

**animeneko311: Thank you so much. Again, please leave a review.**

**Pho79: thank you thank you thank you! Please remember to leave me a review please.**

**Singing Sprite: I love your name. It's so cute!! Thank you so much. Please leave me a review!!**

**Once again to remind you, here is how to tell the difference between singing, lyrics, talking, and thinking:**

**If a character is dancing to a song, or has a song playing in the background, it will be in italics only, like this: **_**I love you, I loved you all along. And I miss you, been far away for far too long.**_

**If a character is singing to a song, the song will be in italics with a speaking quote at the beginning where they sing, to the end of where they sing, like this: **_**"I love you, I loved you all along. And I miss you, been far away for far too long.**_** I just wanted to let you know that just in case.**

**This is talking "blah"**

**This is thinking **_**'blah'**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way. I only own the plot of this story. Thank you, and enjoy your time reading and reviewing.**

**Chapter 8: ACT III. **

There was a 15 minute intermission between each ACT. Everyone was super excited. All around you, everyone was thinking the same thing, _'If that was just the first ACT, what's coming next?'_

Harry and Ron took this time to find Hermione. They found her talking to Ginny, Parvati, Lavender, and Padma.

"Hey Hermione!" they called. Hermione looked over at them with widened eyes, held up a finger that said "one minute" to them and quickly finished her conversation with the girls. They all smiled and waved goodbye to Hermione as she walked over to Harry and Ron.

"Hey boys. How are you guys feeling?" Hermione asked.

"A little nervous, but good." Harry said.

Hermione smiled at Harry, making Harry's stomach do several back flips.

"Are you enjoying the show so far Hermione?" Ron asked her.

"Yes, it's been quite enjoyful. You guys have some good competition."

The lights started flickering, signaling that the show would begin in five minutes.

"We all better get back to our seats. Good luck guys." Hermione said to them before leaving.

"Later Hermione!" Harry and Ron called.

Harry and Ron went back to their seats next to Fred and George.

"So, you guys nervous?" Harry asked Fred and George.

"Us? Nah, never." Fred said.

The lights dimmed and the stage lights came back on. Professor Dumbledore was back on stage.

"The second ACT to our show will now begin. Will Miss Rose Zeller, please come back to the stage?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

Rose came back on stage to the loud cheer of the crowd.

"Let's keep this wheel going!" Our first performance is by Professors Trelawny, Flitwick, and Sprout!"

The students gave a polite cheer for their professors as they walked on stage. Trelawny, Flitwick, and Sprout nodded to Collin and Dennis, and the music began.

"_Dolores Umbridge,  
Dolores Umbridge,  
The terror of Hogwarts and Hogsmeade village,  
She's even more irritating than a midge!  
Dolores Dolores  
You can clearly see she raided the fridge!  
Look out for Dolores Umbridge"_

Everyone was cracking up. Students who remembered Umbridge were gleeful at the idea of her being made fun of. Muggle-borns who had seen 101 Dalmatians were able to recognize the tune was the same tune to the song Cruella de Vil.

"_At first you think Umbridge is a sweetie,  
But after time has taken its toll.  
At first, you'll realise  
She's never sympathised,  
And she should be put on the dole! _

_She bullies students,  
That inhuman toad,  
We need to really kick,  
That really wide load!_

_Hogwarts was such a great place until  
Dolores Dolores Umbridge!"_

There was a great roar of cheer from the students to the teachers for their performance. Rose came back onstage laughing.

"That was amazing! Thank you Professors for that very entertaining performance. Up next, we have a new group called the Slytherin Snakes!"

Montague, Urquhart, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Zabini came onstage. They nodded to Collin and Collin quickly started the music.

"_Buddy you're a boy make a big noise  
Playin in the street gonna be a big man some day  
You got mud on yo face  
You big disgrace  
Kickin' your can all over the place _

_We will we will rock you  
We will we will rock you_

_Buddy you're a young man hard man  
Shoutin' in the street gonna take on the world some day  
You got blood on yo face  
You big disgrace  
Wavin your banner all over the place_

_We will we will rock you  
We will we will rock you"_

Surprisingly, they were actually pretty good singers. Crabbe and Goyle though just stood there looking tough.

"_Buddy you're an old man poor man  
Pleadin' with your eyes gonna make you some peace some day _

_You got mud on your face  
You big disgrace  
Somebody better put you back in your place_

_We will we will rock you  
We will we will rock you_

_We will we will rock you  
We will we will rock you"_

All the Slytherins were cheering loudly, especially the female Slytherins. Most people clapped for them just to avoid getting hit.

Rose came back on stage.

"Thank you boys. Now, to remind us that all we need is love, here is Ernie and Hannah!" Rose said. Ernie walked onstage wearing a handsome suit with a red cummerbund. Hannah walked on stage wearing a lovely silk dark red dress. Ernie nodded to Collin, and Collin started the music, with Ernie quickly starting the song. (A/N: The parts Ernie sings is in bold and italics, _**like this**_; and Hannah's is just italics, _like this._)

"_**Love is a many splendid thing, love **_

_**lifts us up where we belong all you need is love**_

_Please don't start that again_

_**All you need is love**_

_A girl has go to eat_

_**All you need is love**_

_Or she'll end up on the streets_

_**All you need is love"**_

Muggleborns recognized the song from Moulin Rouge called Elephant Love Medley. Soon, many singing along.

"_Love is just a game_

_**I was meant for loving you baby and you were meant for loving me**_

_The only way of loving me baby is to pay a lovely fee_

_**Just one night, just one night**_

_There's no way 'cause you can't pay_

_**In the name of love, one night in the name of love**_

_You crazy fool I won't give in to you_

_**Don't...leave me this way I can't survive without your sweet love  
oh baby don't leave me this way"**_

All of the students, and the teachers, were in awe at their performance.

"_You'd think that people would've had enough of silly love songs_

_**I look around me and I see it isn't so, oh no**_

_Some people want to fill the world with silly love songs_

_**Well what's wrong with that, I'd like to know **_

_**'cause here I go again  
Love lifts us up where we belong **_

_**where eagles fly, on a mountain high**_

_Love makes us act like we are fools, _

_throw our lives away for one happy day_

_**We could be heroes just for one day**_

_You, you will be mean  
__**No I won't**_

_And I, I'll drink all the time_

_**We should be lovers**_

_We can't do that_

_**We should be lovers  
And thats a fact"**_

Ernie and Hannah had captivated the crowd. Everyone was thinking how sweet it all was. Ernie and Hannah sang so well.

"_Though nothing will keep us together_

_**we could steal time **_

_**(together) just for one day  
We could be heroes forever and ever  
We could be heroes for ever and ever  
We can be heroes**_

_**(guy)  
Just because I will always love you**_

_**(together)  
I can't help loving  
how wonderful life is now you're in the world"**_

Ernie and Hannah were standing close together. After the last word, the music kept playing, and Ernie and Hannah ended their performance with a stage kiss. Everyone gave a loud cheer to their theatrical performance. Ernie and Hannah had huge smiles on their faces. They held hands, walked forward, and took a bow together. They brought the joined hands back up and waved to the crowd.

"That was amazing guys!" Rose said. "Now, here to remind us all of the famous saying, _Voulez vous coucher acev moi ce soir_, I give you, the Gryffindor Girls!" Rose yelled

The audience gave a huge cheer fro them as they waited for the girls to come onstage. However, a lovely curtain fell through, hiding the girls from view. Everyone could see props though. Soon, the audience could hear snapping as Padma came onstage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen: Welcome to the Moulin Rouge" Padma said. She pointed her arms to the right as she walked sideways to the left off stage. The snapping still continued. Then Lavenders voice was heard as a spotlight shone through the curtain displaying Lavenders shadow.

"_Where's all mah soul sistas  
Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas"_

Then more voices sounded out behind the curtain and more spotlights shone through the curtain to show all four girls.

"_Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista"_

Parvati walked out behind the curtain so only one spotlight was on her. Parvati had on a sexual outfit, though unlike Pansy, Parvati did not gross anyone out. She wore a red and black silk corset and little black silk shorts with thin Black tights and a garter belt. She had her hair done up halfway with a feather in her hair. She also had on black heels, black silk gloves that went past her elbows with bracelets on her wrists. She had on dark, reddish black lipstick with dark eye shadow. Parvati was also carrying a short whip stick with a tassel on the end. Parvati had a headset microphone so that she did not have to hold a microphone in her hands the whole time.

"_He met Marmalade down IN old Moulin Rouge  
Struttin' her stuff on the street  
She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! uh huh"_

Parvati started to dance in a sexual way, but she did not make it any more than PG-13 level. More voices sounded out again with Parvati adding stuff at the end.

"_Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here)  
Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade __"_

_What What, What what_

_ooh oh_

_Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi_

_yea yea yea yea_

Ginny then came out from behind the curtain. She wore a black and silver corset with little black booty shorts. She had on black high boots and long short knuckle length gloves. Ginny also had on a silk top hat with a silver trim. She too, had a headset.

"_He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up  
Boy drank all that Magnolia wine  
On her black satin sheets is where he started to freak  
yeah"_

Ginny's props consisted of a chair and a black satin sheet. Ginny put one foot on the chair and started twisting the sheet in a sexual fashion. Everywhere, Ginny was getting catcalls and wolf-whistles from a lot of guys. Fred, George, Ron, and even Harry's eyes were popping out, wanting to jump onstage and shield Ginny from view. All of the girls sang the chorus again. This time, Ginny added extra.

"_Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da-da-da)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here ohooh yea yeah)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade _

_Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir, what what what)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi"_

Lavender came out with a white wig on her head. She had on a bra- like white sequined top that criss-crossed across her chest. She also had on a bikini style bottom with a huge bunch of feathers attached to the back. White gloves went past her elbows. Lavender also had a head set like Parvati and Ginny

"_yea yea uh  
He come through with the money and the garter bags  
I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh  
We independent women, some mistake us for whores  
I'm sayin', why spend mine when I can spend yours  
Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry  
Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari  
Wear ideal shoes get love from the dudes  
4 bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge  
hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas  
We drink wine with diamonds in the glass  
by the case the meaning of expensive taste  
if you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya  
Mocha Chocalate-a what?  
Real Lady Marmalade  
One more time C'mon now"_

Lavender performed her part with a tough attitude which was perfect. All the girls started singing with the last one behind the curtain adding some more to it.

"_Marmalade... Lady Marmalade... Marmalade... "_

Everyone was sitting in anticipation as they waited for the final girl to appear. A spotlight shone through the curtain to reveal the final girl. The other girls stopped singing and were smirking at the girl behind the curtain when the other girl started to sing.

"_hey Hey Hey!"_

The girl pulled the curtains apart herself and walked down the steps in a quick, sexual manner after that little part. She wore knee high, high heeled, bright red boots, a bright red and black silk corset, and little black shorts with a trim on the hips. She also had bright red gloves on. She had bright pink eye shadow with rhinestones attached to the corners of her eyes. She too had a headset.

Everyone in the hall had their eyes bugging out as far as they could go with their jaws dropped very low.

"BLOODY HELL!" Ron yelled.

Harry and Ron were the most shocked people throughout the hall. Up there onstage, dressed and dancing in a sexual manner, was Hermione Granger.

"_Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth  
color of cafe au lait alright  
Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,  
More-more-more" _

If Ginny was getting a lot of catcalls and wolf-whistles, it was nothing compared to the ones Hermione was getting. She had slipped off her left hand glove and played around with it in an enticing manner.

'_Oh my God,'_ Harry thought. _'I hate to sound like a pervert, but WOW, she is sexy. Hey, if things work out the way I hope they do, maybe she'll perform that for me again in private'._

Ginny sang a little more with Hermione adding more at the end.

"_Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5 (9 to 5)"_

Parvati sang again.

"_Sleepin' the grey flannel life"_

Hermione sang more.

"_But when he turns off to sleep memories creep,  
More-more-more"_

With the first two "Mores", all the girls took a step forward. On the last "more", the girls took more steps until they were dancing the same routine in perfect rhythm while singing together with Hermione adding extra.

"_Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da daeaea yea)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (ooh)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade"_

All the girls lowered themselves down then came back up. Then Hermione added extra to song followed by Parvati, Ginny, and then Lavender.

"_Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (all my sistas yea)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (C'Mon! uh)"_

Padma came back on stage, saying each of the girl's names they were impersonating, with each girl adding parts after.

"_Christina...(oh Leaeaa Oh)  
Pink... (Lady Marmalade)  
Lil' Kim...(hey Hey! uh uh uh uh...)  
Mya...(Oh Oh oooo)  
Rot wailer baby...(baby)  
Moulin Rouge... (0h)  
Misdemeanor here..."  
__  
_As Padma called out their names, the girls started to walk back to the curtain. They then walked up the steps and turned around to belt out one last part together.

"_Creole Lady Marmalade Yes-ah..."_

The floor, seats, and walls were vibrating with the noise Hermione, Ginny, Parvati, and Lavender received. All the girls had huge smiles on their faces. They walked forward hand-in-hand and took a bow together. Then Padma came forward and everyone applauded her, including the girls. Parvati walked forward and took an individual bow with much applause. After, Ginny walked forward and did the same thing, as did Lavender and Hermione. When Hermione walked forward though, she had the biggest applause out of all the girls, probably because of her shocking performance.

"WOW! That is going to be tough to beat! Right guys?" Rose said, with the guys responding joyfull. The Girls smiled and walked offstage.

Rose opened her mouth to say something when Pansy shrieked "Wait!" Everyone looked around at her.

"Yes, Miss Parkinson?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"Why were they able to do that, but my performance was interrupted before it was over?" Pansy asked angrily.

"Because one, they were not stripping. Two, those girls kept it at a P.G.-13 level, and not at a rated mature themed show!" Professor McGonagall barked at her. Pansy crossed her arms and fumed at Professor McGonagall.

"Now, as I was about to say, here's your next act, Seamus Finnigan!" Rose said.

Seamus walked onstage to a great applause. He flashed the audience a charming smile as he walked up to the microphone. Seamus nodded to Collin, and the music began.

"_Somewhere there's speaking  
It's already coming in  
Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind  
You never could get it  
Unless you were fed it  
Now you're here and you don't know why _

_But under skinned knees and the skid marks  
Past the places where you used to learn  
You howl and listen  
Listen and wait for the  
Echoes of angels who won't return_

_He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why"_

Seamus had a great voice. He sang the song so well, and his accent only made it better.

"_You're waiting for someone  
To put you together  
You're waiting for someone to push you away  
There's always another wound to discover  
There's always something more you wish he'd say _

_But you'll just sit tight  
And watch it unwind  
It's only what you're asking for  
And you'll be just fine  
With all of your time  
It's only what you're waiting for"_

Seamus was getting a great reaction from the crowd. Everyone seemed to love him. Seamus then looked straight out into the audience.

"_Out of the island  
Into the highway  
Past the places where you might have turned  
You never did notice  
But you still hide away  
The anger of angels who won't return _

_I am everything you want  
I am everything you need  
I am everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
I say all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why  
And I don't know why  
Why  
I don't know"_

Seamus ended the song to a loud cheer of the audience. Seamus smiled and took a bow. As Rose came onstage, Seamus waved to the audience and left.

"Thanks Seamus!" Rose said. "Anyone here know what a girl's best friend is?" Rose asked.

Muggle-born girls responded "Diamonds!".

"That's right!" Rose said. "Here is Lavender Brown to explain why _"Diamonds are a girls best friend"_ with Blaise Zabini!" Rose said.

The lights dimmed and sparkles fell down from the ceiling. One student said "It's her, the Sparkling Diamond".

Lavender was on a swing being lowered from the ceiling. A rope was attached toe the bottom of the swing with a stage hand holding the end of the rope on the ground. Lavender wore her hair up with curls coming down on the back. She wore a silver, short sparkly dress with black elbow length gloves and a diamond bracelet on her wrists. Lavender had on black tights, black high heeled shoes, and a top hat with a silver sparkly trim. Lavenders voice sounded out throughout the quiet hall.

"_The French are glad to die for love  
They delight in fighting duels  
But I prefer a man who leaves  
And gives expensive jewels"_

Lavender whispered the last word and bent backward with her arm stretched out as the stage man made the swing revolve in a huge circle, with the swing being lowered and lowered.

"_A kiss on the hand may be quite continental  
But diamonds are a girl's best friend  
A kiss may be grand, but it won't pay the rental  
On your humble flat, or help you feed your  
pussy cat.  
Men grow cold as girls grow old  
And we all lose our charms in the end  
But square-cut or pear-shaped  
These rocks don't lose their shape  
Diamonds are a girl's best friend"_

Lavender had a lot of the guy's attention.

_"...Tiffany...Cartier... _

_Cause we are living in a material world  
And I am a material girl"_

Lavender then blew a kiss to all of the guys.

"_Ah  
Come and get me, boys  
Black Star, Ross Cole  
Talk to me, Harry Zilder, tell me all about it!  
There may come a time when a lass needs a lawyer"_

Blaise came out onto the stage with a few other girls singing "But diamonds are girl's best friend."

"_There may come a time when a hard-boiled employer"_ Lavender leaned forward as Blaise pretended to feel her ass while singing _"Thinks you're awful nice."_ Lavender stood up and threw her arms up to shoulder height pretending to look offended. _"But get that ice or else no dice."_ Lavender sang.

Girls started to sing.

"_He's your guy when stocks are high  
But beware when they start to descend  
Oooo...Diamonds are a girl's best  
Diamonds are a girls best  
Diamonds are a girls best friend_"

Lavender disappeared for a little bit but then she popped up in a different dress and without the hat.

"_Cause that's those louses go back to their spouses!  
Diamonds are a girl's best friend"_

Lavender finished her song to a tremendous applause from the audience.

"Good job Lavender!" Rose said. "Now to finish our second ACT is Luna Lovegood!"

Luna walked onstage with a smile on her face. Luna nodded Collin, and he started the song.

"_You may find me just a little strange  
I like dancing barefoot in the pouring rain  
My mind is racing at the speed of light  
I'll dance around you like a satellite _

_I'm reckless  
Your speechless_

_Scream, shout, I love it loud  
I feel the need to stand out in the crowd  
Nothing's wrong with me  
Nothing's wrong with me  
Freak out, I stand my ground  
Nothing in the world is gonna keep me down  
Nothing's wrong with me"_

Luna picked a good song to sing, since it described her really well.

"_I say some things that might not come out right  
I say them loud, and proud, and impolite  
Don't try to analyze, or be profound  
Cause life's too short to be so tightly wound _

_I'm reckless  
Your speechless_

_Scream, shout, I love it loud  
I feel the need to stand out in the crowd  
Nothing's wrong with me  
Nothing's wrong with me  
Freak out, I stand my ground  
Nothing in the world is gonna keep me down  
Nothing's wrong with me"_

Luna was dancing weirdly, but it made the song perfect.

"_I can smile,  
And I let it be  
Cause I know that nothing's wrong with me  
Wrong with me, wrong with me, wrong with me  
If you ask about my attitude  
I'll say come one,  
Just get a clue _

_Scream, shout, I love it loud  
I feel the need to stand out in the crowd,  
Nothing's wrong with me  
Nothing's wrong with me  
Freak out, I stand my ground  
Nothing in the world is gonna keep me down  
Nothing's wrong with me (Nothing's wrong with me)  
Nothing's wrong with me  
Nothing's wrong with me (Nothing's wrong with me)"_

Everyone started to clap but then a new song started.

"This one's for that special guy I love. He may not know it, but I truly love him."

"_Ooooooooh _

_Doo Dooo Doo  
I just can't help falling in love with you_

_Wise men say  
Only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you_

_Shall I stay  
Would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you_

_Like a river flows(Ooooh ooh ooh)  
To the sea  
So it goes(Ooooh ooh ooh)  
Some things are meant to be  
Some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand (Take my hand)  
Take my whole life too (life too)  
For I can't help falling in love with you"_

Luna sang really well. She looked out into the audience toward the one she loved. His eyebrows raised up in surprise.

"_Wise men say  
Only fools rush in  
But I, I can't, I can't help falling in love (falling in love)  
With you (with you) _

_Like a river flows(Ooooh ooh ooh)  
To the sea  
So it goes(Ooooh ooh ooh)  
Some things are meant to be  
Some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand (Take my hand)  
Take my whole life too (life too)  
For I can't help falling in love with you_

_Take my hand (Take my hand)  
Take my whole life too (life too)  
For I can't help falling in love (falling in love with you)  
with you_

_For I can't help  
falling in love  
falling in love with you_

_Like a river flows  
that's the way it goes  
I just can't help falling in love with you_

_Like a river flows (take my hand)  
that's the way it goes (cuz i cant help)  
I just can't help falling in love with you_

_Like a river flows (take my hand)  
that's the way it goes (cuz i cant help)  
I just can't help falling in love with you_

_Like a river flows (take my hand)  
that's the way it goes (cuz i cant help)  
I just can't help falling in love with you"_

Luna smiled as the audience cheered loudly for her. She smiled widely and skipped off the stage.

Rose came back on stage. "Well, we've seen some amazing performances, but there is still one more ACT to go. Afterward, we will see who will be Hogwarts first Talent Showcase Winner!" Rose said. "We will be having another 15 minute intermission, so once again, us this time to get food, drink, to stretch, or go use the bathroom, and good luck to the rest of the contestants." Rose said before she walked offstage.

Let's find Hermione and Ginny." George said. Fred, George, Harry, and Ron quickly took off to find the girls. They found them still in their costumes with a bunch of guys surrounding them.

They made their way through and stepped in front of the girls.

"What was that all about?" the boys all asked in unison.

Hermione turned deep red and looked down at her feet, while Ginny had a smile on her face and looked joyful.

"Well, you see, Parvati, Lavender, and I thought about doing that, but we needed another person. We couldn't have used Padma, as she wasn't a Gryffindor. Then we thought, "Who would really shock everyone if they performed the song with us?" And we all thought of Hermione. It was extremely hard to convince her, but we were able to in the end." Ginny said with a smirk on her face.

"How?" Ron asked.

Hermione's head shot up with face even redder than before. "Don't you dare tell them, Ginny!" Hermione threatened. "I won't, I promise." Ginny replied.

"But ──" Ron started.

"Oh look at the time. Well, Hermione and I have to go change out of these, so we'll talk later. Bye" Ginny said as she and Hermione made their way out of the hall, turning a few guy's heads along the way.

Shrugging, the boys went back to their seats to wait for the Third ACT to begin.

**A/N: So once again, I had fun writing this chapter. I had a lot of fun with the Gryffindor girls!**

**Speaking of which, I know you are either thinking "I though she said Hermione wasn't going to do anything?" or "YES, I knew Hermione was going to do something!" Yes, I lied to you all, but that was the point. I wanted to surprise you all. I am sorry for lying though. There is one more ACT to go, which as you should remember features Harry and Ron. **

**Now, to disclaim the songs used:**

**Dolores Umbridge - **

**We Will Rock You - Queen**

**Elephant Love Medley - Moulin Rouge**

**Lady Marmalade Moulin - Rouge**

**He's Everything You Want - Vertical Horizon**

**Sparkling Diamonds - Moulin Rouge**

**Nothings Wrong With Me - Pixel Perfect**

**Can't Help Falling In Love With You - ATeens**

**I got pretty tearful after I wrote out this chapter in my notebook. This chapter took all the way to the very last page in my notebook that I started to cry because to me, that showed how devoted I was to my story. Up to this chapter, my notebook has been falling apart. I have used tape to hold the covers together and to hold the pages to the cover. Just last week, (it will be May 10, 2008 for me in 3 minutes) I found my original notebook that contained chapters one and two, which made me cry as well. That notebook has fallen apart so much, that only the chapters remain because I did not want to rip those pages out. Okay, enough of my ramblings.**

**Now, remember, in the next chapter, PLEASE VOTE on your opinion for who you would want to win. I already have a winner in mind, but I might change it depending on your votes. So, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!**

**Love,**

**dogluv101 **


	9. ACT III

**A/N: Here is the 9****th**** chapter! Thank you so much to all of you who read and reviewed the last chapter. **

**Once again to remind you, here is how to tell the difference between singing, lyrics, talking, and thinking:**

**If a character is dancing to a song, or has a song playing in the background, it will be in italics only, like this: **_**I love you, I loved you all along. And I miss you, been far away for far too long.**_

**If a character is singing to a song, the song will be in italics with a speaking quote at the beginning where they sing, to the end of where they sing, like this: **_**"I love you, I loved you all along. And I miss you, been far away for far too long.**_** I just wanted to let you know that just in case.**

**This is talking "blah"**

**This is thinking **_**'blah'**_

**The Final ACT of the talent show is here, and then you all get to vote on your winner. So, let's get started!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the songs used in any way! **

**Chapter 9: ACT III.**

Harry, Ron, Fred, and George were still shocked at Hermione and Ginny's performance as ACT 3 was about to start.

'_This is it.'_ Harry thought. _'It's time for me to tell her how I really feel. Hopefully, she doesn't reject me.'_

Rose came onstage. "Well, it's time for our final ACT of the night! After this ACT, the judges will decide of a winner. Now, here's our first performer, Ron Weasley!"

Everyone applauded for Ron as he came onstage looking extremely nervous. Ron stepped up to the microphone and nodded to Collin. A soft tune started to play as Ron started to sing.

"_Ohh ohh..._

When the visions around you,  
Bring tears to your eyes  
And all that surround you,  
Are secrets and lies  
I'll be your strength,  
I'll give you hope,  
Keeping your faith when it's gone  
The one you should call,  
Was standing here all along..

And I will take  
You in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you"

Ron actually could sing really well. While singing, Ron looked out into the audience to the one he loved.

"_I've loved you forever,  
In lifetimes before  
And I promise you never...  
Will you hurt anymore  
I give you my word  
I give you my heart (give you my heart)  
This is a battle we've won  
And with this vow,  
Forever has now begun..._

Just close your eyes (close your eyes)  
Each loving day (each loving day)  
I know this feeling won't go away (no..)  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you..  
This I promise you..

Over and over I fall (over and over I fall)  
When I hear you call  
Without you in my life baby  
I just wouldn't be living at all..."

Ron was still looking at her. She smiled really big with tears in her eyes.

"_And I will take (I will take you in my arms)  
You in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong (right where you belong)  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you baby_

Just close your eyes  
Each loving day (each loving day)  
I know this feeling won't go away (no..)  
Every word I say is true  
This I promise you

Every word I say is true  
This I promise you  
Ooh, I promise you..."

Everyone cheered loudly for Ron as he ended the song. Ron smiled really big and took a bow before he walked offstage.

At the bottom of the steps, in the back area of the stage, was Luna Lovegood.

"Was that really meant for me?" Luna asked Ron.

"Yeah, it was." Ron muttered shyly looking at his feet.

"That's good, because my last song was for you." Luna said.

Ron's head snapped up to see Luna now starting at _her _feet, with her wringing her hands together. Ron lifted up Luna's face by placing a hand under her chin, making her look him straight in the eye.

"That's good," Ron said mimicking her. "Because then I wouldn't do this." Ron said. Luna looked puzzled and then gasped when she felt Ron's lips upon hers. Luna closed her eyes and started to kiss back. Luna's hands lay across Ron's chest as Ron's right arm snaked around her waist pulling her closer with his left hand still holding her chin. After a few moments they pulled apart.

They just smiled at each other and walked back to their seats hand in hand.

Ron and Luna joined Harry, Fred, and George at their seats, Ron holding Luna in his lap.

"That was so sweet! Now, you all know our next performer. Here he his, bringing sexy back, Draco Malfoy!" Rose said.

Draco walked onstage in a white button up long sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled back to his elbows. He had on black slacks with black shoes. Draco wore a head set.

"Here's to all you ladies out there." Draco said with a wink. There was a collective sigh from all the girls in the audience. Draco nodded to Collin, and Collin started the song.

Music started playing as Draco started to dance. Everyone had to admit, Draco was a great dancer.

"_I'm bringing sexy back(yeah)  
Them other boys don't know how to act(yeah)  
I think you're special, what's behind your back?(yeah)  
So turn around and I'll pick up the slack.(yeah)__Bridge__  
Dirty babe(uh huh)  
You see the shackles  
Baby I'm your slave(uh huh)  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave(uh huh)  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way(uh huh)__"  
_

Take 'em to the bridge

Take 'em to the chorus

All the girls were in front of the stage with their arms outstretched to Draco trying to touch him. Not only could Draco dance, but he could sing.

"_Come here girl  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Come to the back  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
VIP  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Drinks on me  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Let me see what you're working with  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Look at those hips  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
You make me smile  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Go ahead child  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
And get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it"_

Draco kept on dancing and singing. After the last line Draco turned around.

"_Get your sexy on"_

At the last line, Draco turned around with his shirt opened, revealing a toned chest, and six-pack abs. All of the girls started screaming for Draco.

"_I'm bringing sexy back(yeah)  
Them other fers don't know how to act(yeah)  
Come let me make up for the things you lack(yeah)  
'Cause you're burning up I gotta get it fast(yeah)_

Take 'em to the bridge

_Dirty babe(uh huh)  
You see the shackles  
Baby I'm your slave(uh huh)  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave(uh huh)  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way(uh huh)_

Take 'em to the chorus

_Come here girl  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Come to the back  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
VIP  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Drinks on me  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Let me see what you're working with  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Look at those hips  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
You make me smile  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Go ahead child  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
And get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on"_

Draco called up a girl to dance with him, which she gladly did.

"_I'm bringing sexy back(yeah)  
You mother fers watch how I attack(yeah)  
If that's your girl you better watch your back(yeah)  
Cause she'll burn it up for me and that's a fact(yeah)_

Take 'em to the chorus

_Come here girl  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Come to the back  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
VIP  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Drinks on me  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Let me see what you're working with  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Look at those hips  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
You make me smile  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Go ahead child  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
And get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it"_

The music kept on playing as Draco danced some more with girls on stage with him. After his show was over, Draco took a bow with all of the girls cheering for him, while guys just applauded.

"Wow Draco, you really did bring sexy back!" Rose said. "Our next act is the one and only, Harry Potter!

Harry walked onstage to a tremendous applause from the audience. Harry stepped up to the microphone and looked out to the audience.

'_Here it goes.'_ Harry thought. Harry cleared his throat. "Er… this song is to the only one I truly love, Hermione Granger."

Hermione looked completely shocked and surprised as Harry looked straight out into the audience at her. Harry nodded to Collin and Collin started the song.

"_Yeah...  
Oh yes  
Ohhh..yeah..  
Can this be true?  
Tell me, can this be real?  
How can I put into words what I feel?  
My life was complete  
I thought I was whole  
Why do I feel like I'm losing control?  
I never thought that love could feel like this  
and you've changed my world with just one kiss.  
How can it be that right here with me  
there's an angel?  
It's a miracle..._

Your love is like a river  
Peaceful and deep  
Your soul is like a secret  
That I never could keep  
When I look into your eyes  
I know that it's true  
God must have spent...  
A little more time  
On you...  
(A little more time, yes he did baby)"

Harry had such a great voice. Throughout the song, Harry would look straight out at Hermione, who would sometimes look down and wipe away tears.

"_In all of creation  
All things great and small  
You are the one that surpasses them all  
More precious than  
Any diamond or pearl  
They broke the mold  
When you came in this world  
And I'm trying hard to figure out  
Just how I ever did without  
The warmth of your smile  
The heart of a child  
That's deep inside  
Leaves me purified"_

Just as they did with Cedric's song, boyfriends and girlfriends, including the new couple Ron and Luna, were holding each other close as they swayed together. Soon, the whole audience was swaying left and right in the same rhythm.

"_Your love is like a river  
Peaceful and deep (and deep)  
Your soul is like a secret  
That I never could keep  
When I look into your eyes  
I know that it's true  
God must have spent...  
A little more time  
On you...  
(on you, on you, on you, you...on you, on you, on you, you..) ohhh...  
(on you, on you, on you, you...on you, on you, on you, you..) yeah..._

Never thought that love could feel like this  
and you changed my world with just one kiss.  
How can it be that right here with me  
There's an angel?  
It's a miracle..."

Once again, Harry looked at Hermione who was looking back straight into his eyes with understanding.

'_She knows.'_ Harry thought.

"_Your love is like a river  
Peaceful and deep (peaceful and deep)  
Your soul is like a secret  
That I never could keep  
When I look into your eyes  
I know that it's true  
God must have spent...  
A little more time  
On you...  
(on you, on you, on you, you..)  
God must have spent...  
A little more time  
on you  
(on you, on you..you...you..oooh..yeah)  
A little more time  
on you...ohhh"_

Harry finished the song with a loud applause from the audience. Harry smiled sheepishly, took a bow, and then walked offstage. Harry got to his seat and Ron and Luna congratulated him as Rose came back onstage.

"Here to dance for you is Ginny Weasley!" Rose said.

"Again!" Ron, Fred, and George said.

"It had better be more appropriate." Fred said. Harry, Ron, and George nodded in agreement.

Ginny came onstage with a smirk on her face. She was wearing leather shorts, a tight top, and a hoodie. On the stage were a ballet bar and a chair. Ginny stood in the shadows of the stage. She nodded to Collin and Collin started the song. Music played and Ginny slowly walked out of the shadows in a sexual manner.

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

Ginny was dancing in a PG -13 sexual kind of way. Once again, she was getting catcalls and wolf-whistles as she danced from the males in the room. Fred, George, Harry, and Ron's jaws were dropped with Luna giggling at them.

_Typical  
Hardly the type I fall for  
I like when the physical  
Don't leave me asking for more  
I'm a sexy mama (mama)  
Who knows just how to get what I wanna (wanna)  
What I want to do is spring this on you (on you)  
Back up all of the things that I told you (told you)_

You've been saying all the right things all night long  
But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off  
Baby, can't you see? (see)  
How these clothes are fitting on me (me)  
And the heat coming from this beat (beat)  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

"Does she want us to jump up there and cover her up?" Ron said as they watched Ginny dance using the ballet bar.

_You say you're a big boy  
But I can't agree  
'Cause the love you said you had  
Ain't been put on me  
I wonder (wonder)  
If I'm just too much for you  
Wonder (wonder)  
If my kiss don't make you just  
Wonder (wonder)  
What I got next for you  
What you want to do? (do)_

Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours  
I can see, just like most guys that your game don't please  
Baby, can't you see? (see)  
How these clothes are fitting on me (me)  
And the heat coming from this beat (beat)  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

Ginny now started dancing using the chair.

_Come on baby, loosen up my buttons babe  
Loosen up my buttons babe  
Baby, won't you loosen up my buttons babe?  
Loosen up my buttons babe_

_Come on baby, loosen up my buttons babe  
Loosen up my buttons babe  
Baby, won't you loosen up my buttons babe?  
Loosen up my buttons babe_

Ginny kicked the chair away and took the off the hoodie. Ginny continued to dance without any props.

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)  
(Ah-ah-ah)  
I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

Ginny ended the song by walking away to the sound of a gong. Everyone cheered loudly for Ginny as she came back onstage to take a bow. Ginny picked up the hoodie, waved to the crowd, and then walked offstage as Rose came back.

"Awesome job Ginny!" Rose said. "Here they are the dangerous duo, Fred and George Weasley!"

Fred and George walked onstage wearing their enormous cloaks with their hoods covering their face.

Collin started the music for them. Fred and George tore off their cloaks to reveal Fred in a white dress with a red ribbon around the waist. He also had a parasol and white lace gloves.

George was wearing white pants, a white shirt with a blue bowtie, and an orange and white stripped jacket with white shoes and gloves.

Fred started to sing.

"_It's...  
Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!  
Even though the sound of it  
Is something quite atrocious  
If you say it loud enough  
You'll always sound precocious"_

All the Muggle-borns sang along with Fred and George with the next three lines and sang two lines without them.

"_Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!_

_Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay  
Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay_

_Chorus:  
Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay  
Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay!"_

George now started to sing by himself.

"_Because I was afraid to speak  
When I was just a lad  
My father gave me nose a tweak  
And told me I was bad  
But then one day I learned a word  
That saved me achin' nose"  
_

Fred and George now sang together while dancing.

"_The biggest word I ever heard  
And this is how it goes: Oh!_

Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!  
Even though the sound of it  
Is something quite atrocious  
If you say it loud enough  
You'll always sound precocious  
Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!"

Fred and George got everyone to sing with them. Even Dumbledore and McGonagall were singing along.

"_Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay  
Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay!_

_Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay  
Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay!"_

Only Fred started to sing again, pointing at George.

"_He traveled all around the world  
And everywhere he went  
He'd use his word and all would say  
"There goes a clever gent"_

Then George sang alone holding hands with Fred.

"_When Dukes and maharajas  
Pass the time of day with me  
I say me special word and then  
They ask me out to tea"_

Fred then said _"Oh…"_

Fred, George, and everyone in hall sang together now.

"_Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!  
Even though the sound of it  
Is something quite atrocious  
If you say it loud enough  
You'll always sound precocious  
Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!  
Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay  
Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay!"_

Fred then turned to George and said

"_You know you can say it backwords which is_

_Suoicodilaipxecitsiligarfilacrepus,_

_But that's going a bit too far don't you think?"_

George answered _"In dubitably"_.

Fred started to sing again.

"_So when the cat has got your tongue  
There's no need for dismay  
Just summon up this word  
And then you've got a lot to say  
But better use it carefully  
Or it could change your life"_

Dennis came out dressed as silly as they were and said:

"_For example"_

Fred then said _"Oh, yes?"_

Then Dennis said:

"_One night I said it to me girl  
And now me girl's my wife!_

_Oh, and a lovely thing she is too"_

Everyone started to sing.

"_She's supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!  
Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious"_

Fred and George quickly whispered

"_Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious"_

Then everyone sang really loud.

"_Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!"_

Fred and George struck a pose with confetti tubes exploding over them, showering them with confetti. Fred and George gained a loud applause from the audience.

"Well, now we know what the cloaks were for." Ron said. Harry laughed while nodding in agreement.

Fred and George walked offstage as Rose came back onstage laughing.

"Thank you Fred and George." Rose said. "Here's Cormac McLaggen!"

Cormac walked on stage and up to the microphone. When the clapping died down, Cormac nodded to Collin, who started the song.

"_Look at this skill  
Isn't it neat?  
Wouldn't you think that my training's complete?  
Wouldn't you think I'm the one, the Keeper with everything?  
Look at that save,  
Technique untold  
How many great tricks can one guy unfold?  
Looking at me here you'd think, "Sure, he's got everything!"_

I've done ducking and feinting a' plenty  
I've blocked incoming quaffles galore  
Want dodging bludgers? I've dodged twenty.  
But who cares?  
No big deal!  
I want more!"

Most people were watching Cormac with their mouths hanging open with what-is-up-with-him looks.

"_I wanna be where the players are  
I wanna see, wanna see 'em flying  
Seeking around for the, What's that word again? Oh. Snitch.  
Watching the game you don't get too far  
Brooms are required for playing, winning  
Victory laps 'round that, What's the word again? Oh. Pitch._

Up where they zoom  
Up where they fly  
Up where they soar around in the sky  
Consider me  
I wanna be  
Part of that team"

Poor Professor McGonagall looked embarrassed seeing how Cormac is in her house.

"_What would I give  
If I could live blocking the quaffle?  
What would I pay  
To spend a day saving those goals?  
'Cuz in the stands  
It sure gets bland  
If you must reprimand the keeper  
Letting goals in, sick of playin', ready to land_

And ready to show what I've got to show  
Flexing my muscles and making girls faint  
Being keeper is for what I truly do yearn  
When's it my turn?  
Wouldn't I love,  
Love to be blocking goals up above?  
Consider me  
Just let me be Part of that team!"

Everyone applauded politely for Cormac as to not hurt his feelings. Cormac though looked like he had already won the show.

"Thank you, thank you. I'll be signing autographs all night!" Cormac said before he left the stage.

Rose came back onstage shaking her head. "I am pleased to announce, that your final performer for the night is none other than Hermione Granger!" Rose said.

On the stage, there was a bench on one side and a small platform on the back to fit five more people. The lights dimmed as Hermione walked onstage. Her hair was styled into a wavy look. She had on a purple dress with straps. She also had on a shimmery red sash tied around the hip to hang over a little with purple heels. Hermione had her voiced magically magnified before she nodded to Collin to start the music. She walked onstage while looking at a flower in her hand.

"_If there's a prize for rotten judgment  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history, been there, done that!"_

Hermione threw the flower away behind her as another spotlight shined on the platform. Luna, Ginny, Lavender, Parvati, and Padma were now there, with Luna holding onto the forgotten flower. Luna, Ginny, Parvati, Padma, and Lavender, also known as the Muses, started to sing.

"_Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of"_

Hermione started to sing again.

"_No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no"_

The Muses sang again.

"_You swoon, you sigh  
why deny it, uh-oh"_

Hermione started to sing again while still walking around on the stage while giving emotion.

"_It's too cliche  
I won't say I'm in love_

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh"_

Then the Muses began to sing, with Hermione adding more in the middle. Luna was constantly trying to get Hermione to hold the flower.

"_You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling_

_Hermione:_

_Oh no_

_Muses:  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad"  
_

Hermione began to sing again.

"_Whoa oh oh  
No chance, now way  
I won't say it, no, no"_

The Muses continued.

"_Give up, give in  
Check the grin you're in love"_

Hermione started to smile, until she realized what she was doing and put her hands over her head.

"_This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love"  
_

The Muses sang again.

"_You're doin flips read our lips  
You're in love"  
_

Hermione was looking frustrated as she walked toward the bench.

"_You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it"  
_

Hermione sat on the bench with her legs crossed and her arms crossed on her chest.

Lavender, Parvati, Padma, Ginny, and Luna snuck over and started to sing while Luna places the flower on the bench beside Hermione.

"_Girl, don't be proud  
It's O.K. you're in love"_

Hermione sighed and leaned back with one hand on her lap and one hand falling upon the flower. Hermione looked surprised and picked up the flower with both of her hands to stare at it dreamily.

'_Oh  
At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love'_

Hermione fell slowly backwards onto the bench holding the flower to her heart while the Muses sang.

"_Sha la la la la la_

_Ah…"_

The Muses sighed and held their clasped hands to their chests while looking at Hermione.

The lights dimmed until it was dark. The Hall exploded with cheering from the audience. The lights came back onstage when Hermione, Luna, Lavender, Padma, Parvati, and Ginny were all hand in hand and took a bow. The flower Hermione had was now behind her right ear. All of them were grinning from ear to ear before they walked offstage.

"That was amazing Hermione!" Rose said. "It's time for the judges to deliberate on who will be the winner of the first ever, Hogwarts Talent Showcase!" Rose said as the audience cheered.

"We will give the judges 15 minutes to decide. For now, enjoy yourselves." Rose said before walking offstage.

"Let's go find Hermione." Ron said. Harry nodded, since he was too nervous to speak.

'_Time for confrontation.'_ Harry thought. _'Time to see if she will accept me, or reject me.'_

**A/N: Only one more chapter to go, unless I do an epilogue. I had so much fun writing Draco's and Fred and George's parts. They made me laugh so hard (though it was hard to contain my laughter in class). Now readers, here's your job. I NEED YOU TO VOTE ON WHO YOU WOULD WANT TO WIN BY REVIEWING!!**

**I do have a winner in mind, but I might change it if your votes are better. Just a reminder, here are the performers, their routine, and the song used.**

**Patil twins: Dance: "Pon de replay" by Rihanna**

**Neville: Plant routine**

**Pansy: strip: "Lose Control" by Missy Elliot**

**Cho: Sing: "Every Heart" by BoA Kwon**

**Cedric: Sing: "Your Guardian Angel" by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

**Dean: History of the West Ham Football Team**

**Susan: Sing: "Kiss the Girl" by Ashley Tisdale**

**Trelawney, Flitwick, Sprout: Sing: "Dolores Umbridge" from Mugglenet**

**Slytherin Snakes: Sing: "We Will Rock You" by Queen**

**Ernie and Hannah: Sing: "Elephant Love Medley" from Moulin Rouge**

**Gryffindor Girls: Sing and dance: "Lady Marmalade" from Moulin Rouge**

**Seamus: Sing: "Everything You Want" by Vertical Horizon**

**Lavender ft. Blaise: Sing and dance: "Sparkling Diamonds: from Moulin Rouge**

**Luna: Sing: "Nothing's Wrong With Me" from Pixel Perfect and "Can't Help Falling In Love" by Ateens**

**Ron: Sing: "This I Promise You" by Nsync**

**Draco: Sing and dance: "Sexyback" by Justin Timberlake**

**Harry: Sing: "God Must Have Spent (A Little More Time On You)" by Nsync**

**Ginny: Dance: "Buttons" by the Pussycat Dolls**

**Fred and George: Sing and Dance: "****Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious" from Mary Poppins**

**Cormac: Sing: "Part of the Team" from Mugglenet**

**Hermione: Sing: "I Won't Say I'm In Love" from Hercules**

**So there you go. The second to last chapter. The next chapter will announce who wins, and what happens between Harry and Hermione. I'm so sad that this is almost over. I do have a surprise for you all though.**

**My friend Pixie777ca and I have decided to write a sequel to this story together. This time, it will be an only teacher's talent show. I can't wait to get started on it. It will be fun to write.**

**Please, please, please remember to leave a review!**

**Love Always,**

**dogluv101**


	10. And the Winner Is

A/N: Here is the 10th and final chapter

**A/N: Here is the 10****th**** and final chapter! Thank you so much to all of you who read and reviewed the last chapter.**

**I am so emotional right now, while typing this up. I had completed this story on June 13, 2008 a little before midnight at my friend's birthday party while we all were watching a movie. I almost cried when I completed it. **

**Sorry it took me so long to type it up. Summer school started last week and I was busy with my Health class.**

**But, I now have the time to finish this.**

**So, once again, here is how to deliberate talking, singing, thinking, and music:**

**If a character is dancing to a song, or has a song playing in the background, it will be in italics only, like this: **_**I love you, I loved you all along. And I miss you, been far away for far too long.**_

**If a character is singing to a song, the song will be in italics with a speaking quote at the beginning where they sing, to the end of where they sing, like this: **_**"I love you, I loved you all along. And I miss you, been far away for far too long.**_** I just wanted to let you know that just in case.**

**This is talking "blah"**

**This is thinking **_**'blah'**_**.**

**It's time to see what became of our characters Harry and Hermione. Last chapter, Harry told her how he feels about her. Does she feel the same though? Who is the winner? It's time to find out!**

**So, without further a due, I present to you, the Final Chapter (unless I do and epilogue, tell me if you want me to), of Hogwarts Talent Showcase.**

**Important Notice: This chapter is dedicated to all of those who have stuck to this story from the very beginning. It was you who kept this idea alive in me by reviewing and even just reading this story made me smile. Thank you so much.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the songs used! Only the plot idea was mine.**

**Chapter 10: And the Winner Is…**

Harry, Ron, and Luna made their way through the crowd to find Hermione. Eventually they found her next to Ginny talking.

"Hey Hermione." Ron said. "I thought you didn't want to do the talent show?" Ron asked.

"Well, I changed my mind. It seemed like a lot of fun." Hermione said.

"You were both great." Luna said to Hermione and Ginny.

"Thank you" Hermione and Ginny said in unison. "Thank you both for helping me with my performance" Hermione said to Ginny and Luna.

"No problem." Ginny said.

"Yea, it was fun!" Luna agreed with Ginny.

Harry was looking down at his feet, too embarrassed to speak. Hermione looked over at Harry with concern. Hermione bent over to Ginny and whispered something to her ear and Ginny nodded.

"Hey, Ron, Luna, can I show something?" Ginny asked, looking pointedly and Harry and Hermione. They got the hint.

"Yeah, sure." They said. Ginny led them off to someplace else while Harry and Hermione were left alone.

"Umm… hi." Harry said lamely.

"Hi." Hermione said.

"So…" Harry trailed off.

Hermione stayed silent.

"I guess you know now." Harry said.

"Yeah." Hermione said.

They both looked down at their feet. Tension grew as neither one made a move. Finally, Harry took a deep breath and broke the silence.

"Look Hermione, if you don't like me in that way, I perfectly understand. I don't want to wreck our friendship, it just means way too much for me to lose. If this makes things awkward, then let's just forget about everything I said." Harry told Hermione.

Hermione looked up at Harry. A small smile graced her lips as she looked directly into his eyes.

"Harry," Hermione started "I am flattered that you like me. You are a great guy. You're brave, loyal, smart, funny, talented, and an all-around amazing person. Any girl would be lucky to be with you." Hermione said.

'She doesn't like me' Harry thought. Harry looked down at his feet. His hands were clenched into fists as he fought against himself not to cry.

Hermione grabbed his chin and forced him to look her in the eye.

"And I thought I would never be lucky enough." Hermione whispered.

Harry's eyes widened with shock as his mouth dropped in surprise. Hermione smiled softly and let her hand drop from his chin.

They both stared at each other for a minute, never breaking contact.

"Really?" Harry whispered.

"Yes." Hermione whispered back.

Harry smiled and pulled Hermione into an embrace. Hermione hugged back. Still together, Hermione looked up at Harry, and Harry looked down at Hermione. Slowly, they inched towards each other. Their lips met and it felt like pure bliss.

'Finally' Harry and Hermione thought. After minutes, days, years, they couldn't tell, they pulled apart. They looked into each others eyes while they leaned their head together so that their foreheads touched.

"Perfect." Harry and Hermione said together. They smiled at each other and embraced again.

"Looks like things settled along nicely here." Ron said.

Harry and Hermione looked over and saw Ron and Luna. Behind them, Ginny was talking to her mystery guy.

"Yea, everything is good." Hermione said while hugging Harry tighter.

"Congratulations to you both." Luna said sincerely.

"You too!" Hermione said.

"Hey." Ginny said walking over hand-in-hand with Neville.

"Great choice Neville!" Harry said.

"Treat her right." Ron said looking directly at Neville.

"Don't worry, I will." Neville said while looking at Ginny.

Ginny smiled as she looked at Neville.

"Attention everyone! Will you all please take your seats as the judges have 2 minutes to decide. Thank you." Rose's voice sounded over everyone.

There was a scramble as people were hurrying to their seats.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Ginny, and Neville quickly went to their seats. Once again, Luna sat in Ron's lap. Hermione and Ginny did the same by sitting in Harry's and Neville's laps.

The lights dimmed as Rose came onstage.

"The judges have reached a decision. Will the judges please join onstage?" Rose asked.

Professor's Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape walked onstage.

"Hello everyone!" Professor Dumbledore said. "I assume that you all are wondering who has won?"

A loud cheer from the audience answered the question.

"Very well then." Professor Dumbledore said. "The winner, of the first ever Hogwarts Talent Showcase, is," Dumbledore started to open up the envelope.

Everyone sat in anticipation. It was as if no one breathed.

Dumbledore opened up the envelope and pulled out a piece of parchment. He read the name and smiled. Dumbledore opened up his mouth.

"THE GRYFFINOR GIRLS!" Dumbledore announced.

The audience cheered loudly for the girls. Hermione and Ginny received big hugs from Harry and Neville and met up with Padma, Parvati, and Lavender before walking up onstage. All four girls smiled really big as they each received an award. They then held up their huge trophy and the audience cheered louder than ever. The girls took one last bow together before walking off the stage.

Hermione and Harry met up as people were leaving.

"Congratulations!" Harry said.

Hermione smiled. "Thanks. But I already gained a better prize."

"Oh, and what's that?" Harry asked while wrapping his arms around Hermione.

"A kiss from a handsome guy." Hermione said, wrapping her arms around Harry's neck.

"Well, if you say so." Harry said smiling. And then Harry bent his head down towards Hermione in a beautiful, meaningful kiss.

The End.

**A/N: There it is. The end of this story. Gosh, I'm trying not to cry. This has been so much fun to write. **

**Thank you to all who reviewed this story on and . You have all kept me going with this story with your wonderful reviews. Thank you so much. Also, another great thank you to all of those who have added this story as their favorite, alert, and all that other stuff. Thank you!**

**Thank you all to have stuck to this story till the very end. It took me over two years to finish this story. I first posted it on , and it was published on May 5, 2006. I had written the first chapter in like, two days before I submitted it to be posted. And on June 13, 2008, the story was finished. Today, June 27, 2008, I finished typing this story up and added it to , and waited for it to be verified on . I am so overwhelmed right now.**

**To all of those who read this story and , the chapters with the performances had to be edited, so they are not originally what I wanted them to be. But, if you go onto and find my penname dogluv101 (yes, it is different), you can see the original way I wrote the story.**

**Also, on , I would like to thank ****DarkImmortal for making the wonderful, amazing banner! It looks awesome!**

**This has been amazing and I can't wait to write the sequel. I hope it's as good as the first!**

**Originally, I was going to have just Hermione win, but Gryffindor Girls had the most votes from you guys with Fred and George coming in second. Thank you for voting!**

**I also had an idea for a Twilight fanfiction to write, so hopefully I can get started on that one too.**

**Well, it's time to say goodbye until next time. Be on the lookout for new stories! **

**Love Always,**

**dogluv101**

**dogluv101**


End file.
